Shattered Sun
by ZangetsuFlare
Summary: Yorusoi. Things aren't going as smoothly for Soifon & Yoruichi as they seem, but Urahara may be able to fix that with a new invention. Set before the Arrancar arc, after all 3 movies & zanpaktou rebellion eps. Spoiler warning if you haven't watched them!
1. Chapter 1 Reality

**A/N** - Had this story on my mind for quite a while now and finally got the time to start writing. There wasn't enough Yorusoi out there for my liking, so here's an addition to it :D

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own Bleach or anything to do with it *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reality**

"Yo Soifon."

Soifon jumped in surprise at the voice behind her, "Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

Leaning eyes shut and arms folded against the wall outside Soifon's quarters, Yoruichi spoke just as the Captain, deep in thought was about to pass by her position half in the shadows.

A faint pink tinge creeping into her cheeks, Soifon averted her gaze from her former Senpai's face who lazily flicked one eye open and grinned. "So busy you didn't notice me, eh?" She teased, both eyes now open to take in the reaction of her companion. Soifon's steel coloured eyes snapped back to meet her own yellow orbs. "And I was going to ask if you wanted to come training with me like we used to. I need to blow some cobwebs away. Just you and me, what do you say?"

The Captain's eyes seemed to shine with excitement for a split second, before dulling as she quickly reached a mental decision. Looking down at the floor, Soifon replied "Gomenasai Yoruichi-sama, I have to compile the information the Stealth Force have been collecting from the aftermath of the Zanpakuto uprising. I am expected to give a full report to the Captain Commander at tomorrow's meeting, so as you can see I have a lot to do before then."

The grin slipped from Yoruichi's face at Soifon's words. She had really been hoping to spend more time with her friend while things were fairly quiet. The only extended periods of time they had been together after the golden-eyed woman's return after 100 years was during the seemingly never ending fights that had become routine in Soul Society as of late. And that was hardly alone time. She had resolved to try her best to make up for her long absence from the girl, no, the strong woman she had become, and to let her know that she really did care for her. Despite her disappointment, Yoruichi made light of it. "Tcha, work, work, work. It was never like that when I was around. Well see you." She vanished using shunpo before Soifon picked up on her sadness.

'That's because you and that idiot spent all day drunk from sake,' Soifon thought darkly to herself, staring at the spot where the purple-haired Goddess had stood. She frowned as she was reminded about him. How she hated that man. The Captain realised her fists had been tightly clenched as she gave Yoruichi her answer. It had been harder than she'd thought to refuse the person she would at one time have done anything for, including died for. But this was the only way to prevent herself from being hurt again. The report was just an excuse. Being efficient and organized she had completed her review of the material days ago.

Now that she was alone, her eyes began to fill with tears before she angrily shook her head, the golden hoops at the end of her braids clanking together. She could not allow herself to get emotional over that woman anymore. It was ridiculous. After all, Yoruichi had made it clear she would never feel a fraction of what Soifon felt for her, otherwise there was no way she could have abandoned her for _him_. A tear managed to escape and slide down her cheek. Getting annoyed at herself, Soifon scrubbed her arm across her eyes and stalked into her quarters, slamming the sliding door behind her. Ōmaeda was going to end up being treated by Squad Four if he so much as put a toe out of line today!

**********

Yoruichi sighed and flopped down onto a cushion next to the low table in Urahara's house. "What am I supposed to do Kisuke? She hardly even looks at me any more. I thought we could put it behind us, but she seems to wear a mask around me now. I can't tell what she's thinking." She sighed again shifting to lie on her back, an arm across her eyes. "Maybe now she's had time to think about me coming back into her life, she actually preferred it with me gone. I thought when I caught her off guard after she defeated Suzumebachi she would open up to me a little."

"Oh, and what happened?" Urahara asked as he flipped through a book of today's receipts.

"She was about to pass out from exhaustion after the fight, so I grabbed hold of her and lifted her up" Urahara raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I carried her in my arms a little way, and I was about to tell her we should have a talk about things. But before I could, she just looked at me and I couldn't move. Her eyes were…glittering and I couldn't tear my gaze away" Yoruichi's eyes slid out of focus as she thought about that moment. "I wanted to….I don't know, but then she looked away from me saying 'I didn't want you to see me when I'm weak Yoruichi-sama. I can walk now'. So I had no choice but to leave her to get treated while I went with Ichigo, Ukitake and Shunsui."

Urahara, pulled the green and white striped hat down low over his eyes. "Hmm. Sounds like you both need a new start.

**********

The stillness of the night that enveloped Soul Society was stirred at first by a soft whimpering. The whimpering gradually became sobs as a small figure tossed and turned upon a futon. The sounds could be traced to a window in the Squad 2 barracks. This window happened to belong to a certain Captain Soifon, who at present was reliving her most painful memories in her sleep. Her black hair free of it's usual braids shone in the moonlight and spread out behind her as she rolled onto one side, gripping a pillow and squeezing it as though to grasp at some sort of comfort.

"…Yoru-" The word was interrupted by a fresh bout of sobbing, as tears forced their way between her tightly shut eyelids. "Why…Yoruichi" A sentence gradually formed as the small shinigami had reached the moment in her dreams where she fell to the floor before a Goddess crackling with pure white energy. "Why didn't you…"

A loud sob caused the midnight black cat perched upon the roof of the Captain's quarters to jump up and speed away into the darkness. As the shape melted into the night, golden eyes turned back briefly, full of sorrow and guilt before vanishing.

"Yoruichi-sama……I…lo-" The rest of the sentence was lost as finally a deep sleep overtook the Captain. She lay still, breathing gently, the tears glistening on her cheeks like pearls under the beams of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2 Affirmation

**Chapter 2 - Affirmation**

Securing her zanpaktou behind her in its blue sheath, Soifon's mind wandered back to her fight with its released form. Suzumebachi had been a tough opponent, as she has expected of her own zanpaktou, but had eventually succumbed to her master's cunning. Making her way to the Captain Commander's meeting room, Soifon found herself thinking about what had happened afterwards. She had been mortified when Yoruichi had been watching as she almost collapsed. But this was the moment when she had finally consciously realised what she had already known deep down all along but never fully admitted.

Yoruichi had held her like a princess, and Soifon upon locking eyes with her old mentor had become entranced as though in a dream. The strength of her emotions had taken her breath away, as her eyes were irresistibly drawn to and lingered on Yoruichi's lips. Her heart was racing and she discovered that the strong feelings she'd always held had found a voice in her mind. The voice said clearly "kiss her."

She had been in a similar situation before when Mayuri's experiments had gone awry as two old friends of Kuchiki Rukia decided to try and eliminate the shinigami. Yoruichi had caught her as she fell from the severed snake-tendril of the monster that had formed. She had felt the same surge of emotion then being in her idol's arms, but had barely been able to look Yoruichi in the face for long out of pure embarrassment of her weakness. She had been forced to ignore it and continue with the fight. The second time however, there was no escape from the tide that engulfed her. She had been putting off acknowledging it for over 100 years. She had tried to pass it off as admiration or sisterly affection, and diverted her thoughts each time her mind began to dwell on it. Now there was no escaping the simple truth. She was in love with Yoruichi.

As her eyes widened in realisation she also knew that the ex-captain would never feel the same way. The emotions that had so recently been freed were crushed once again and banished deep inside. She had insisted on leaving to find treatment for her injuries and since then had been avoiding Yoruichi as much as possible. There was nothing to be achieved by causing herself pain spending time with Yoruichi when her love would be unrequited. And so she had made the decision to withdraw herself and hoped that now that she knew exactly what her feelings were, she could get past them and learn to live without the one who possessed her every thought.

Soifon cleared her head of these unwanted memories and breathed deeply to try and relieve the ache in her heart. She pushed open the door to the Squad One meeting chamber and took her place in line with the other Captains.

**********

Urahara sat staring at the untouched bowl of cold rice on the table. It had been there since last night. Yoruichi usually ate like there was a famine, but hadn't been back to the house to eat at in two days. Ruffling his shaggy hair, he stood taking the bowl with him to dispose of it and made his way through the house to the shop. He saw hide nor whisker of his golden-eyed friend on the way. Most likely she was off wandering alone as she was wont to do with her cat-like nature. If she didn't return in a few days he would contact Shiba Kūkaku. There was a woman who could cheer Yoruichi up, whether she wanted it or not.

He smiled to himself as he remembered a guffawing Kūkaku recount the last time she and Yoruichi had been drinking. The two of them had snuck, in actuality staggered while sniggering loudly, to one of Ganju's gang meetings and spied on him giving a lecture on coolness with himself as an example. They had then proceeded to aim fireworks though the window, badly, which exploded off walls and fizzed into the less than attentive gang members and their boars. The boars in their panic began bucking off their riders and trampling them along with any other objects which got in the way. Ganju of course was oblivious to this as he stood eyes closed, still spouting about the awesomeness of his eyebrows. In his fantasy-land, the explosions and squealing of boars only registered as a crowd cheering and celebrating his supreme coolness as the hut collapsed around him. Yoruichi brought him back to reality as with one eye closed and tongue stuck out in exaggerated concentration, aimed a firework for his flapping mouth. Amazingly, the missile bounced off the backside of a cowering gang member and hit the target square in the mouth, detonating in a shower of sparkling flowers.

Ganju stood frozen in shock for an instant as he took in the scene, and took a second more to realise his mouth was on fire. He tried to scream around a mouthful of sparks and began to dance on his toes, waving his arms wildly not knowing what was best to do. Luckily for him, the decision was made for him by his own boar, Bonnie, who's rump was slapped as Ganju flailed around. She had been gradually getting angrier and angrier at all the commotion and immediately took her rage out on him, butting him forcefully, sending him flying. He flew several feet before ploughing a furrow in the ground with his face, effectively knocking him out while at the same time the earth extinguished the flames. Yoruichi and Kūkaku high-fived one another and missed, falling down in uncontrollable laughter, before staggering off to find more alcohol before the fireworks maker's brother came round.

Urahara brought his attention back to opening up shop for the day and decided to wait and see if the cat-woman would return in the evening.

**********

Beneath a dappled green canopy, a shock of purple hair swayed to and fro, vivid against the background. Pacing restlessly underneath a tall elm tree, Yoruichi had been wracking her brains trying to come up with a solution that would end the awkwardness between herself and Soifon. She replayed the younger girl's behaviour in her mind wondering how she could break through her stony barrier and convince her that she wanted to be with her. Ah. Not like that, just spend time with her, yes. Why had she even needed to correct herself? She must be cracking up, Soifon was like a little sister. Wasn't she. Yes of course.

Yoruichi grimaced in exasperation at herself, and sunk to the floor, looking up at the rays of the sun twinkling through the leaves. She decided that she had done enough thinking for one day and promptly took on her cat form amidst a cloud of smoke. Things were much more simple as a cat. Nothing to tie you down, you could wander where you pleased and return when you felt like it. Solitude when you wanted it too, unless you wanted to belong to someone…

Stretching languidly, the sleek ebony cat yawned before setting off. She would go back to Soul Society under the pretence of visiting her old friend and ally Kūkaku. Hopefully something would occur to her on the way and she could set things right with Soifon.

**********

In the forest behind Sōkyoku hill, a black blur darted between the trees leaving a houmonka crest on the bark of each as it passed. Coming to a standstill, the Captain of Squad Two turned and surveyed her work. 30 crests in under 5 seconds. Good, her speed was improving. She raised her right hand to view Suzumebachi encircling her wrist, the wicked golden sting gleaming in the ebbing sunlight. She was pleased that her zanpaktou was fully under her command again after their brief fight, and was eager to strengthen their bond to ensure no further disobedience.

Training also took her mind off things, as she could focus completely on her exercises. Returning Suzumebachi to its sealed form, she placed it upon a rock with her yellow obi and haori and began a routine of punches, blocks and kicks, the sun meanwhile sinking lower in the sky. Midway through a blocking technique, she stiffened as she became aware of a familiar reiatsu.

"Aw here you are training by yourself when I asked you to join me the other day." Leaning against a tree in her usual pose with folded arms was a pouting Yoruichi. She had been stood there a few seconds before being noticed, admiring Soifon's stamina and how cute she looked as her hair began coming loose from her braids while she exercised.

Flustered by the sudden appearance of her Goddess, Soifon turned quickly. "Ah Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here?" To her annoyance she felt her normal blush in the presence of the purple-haired beauty creep to her cheeks. Inwardly telling herself to get a grip, she directed her gaze to the tree right of Yoruichi, not trusting herself to look into those entrancing eyes.

"Good thing I happened along, that last block you were doing wasn't quite right." The Shihoin smirked to herself, knowing this would get a rise from the girl. "See, you should come train with your old Senpai once in a while."

"W-what? What was wrong with it, my stance was correct-" Soifon began spluttering in embarrassment that she had been seen to make some kind of mistake, when her sentence was cut off abruptly by the feel of firm hands on her arm. Yoruichi had taken advantage of Soifon's momentary distraction to shunpo behind her and grip the smaller girl's arms.

"You do it like this…" She breathed softly by the girl's ear as she slowly slid her hands along Soifon's arms, positioning her wrists in the block position she had observed the Captain performing. Soifon's eyes were wide at the closeness between them both, and she almost swooned upon feeling Yoruichi's breath upon her neck and ear.

"Do you see?" Yoruichi asked, before slipping one arm around the Captain's waist, running her fingers along her toned stomach and pulling her in close. She placed her cheek against the dark-haired girl's, and feeling a strange desire surge through her she only managed to whisper through her confusion "…Soifon."

Soifon was once again overcome by her feelings of longing, she closed her eyes, her heart racing. But somewhere in the back of her mind, something shouted at her for being an idiot, that she should move before she did something stupid. Yoruichi was only teaching her, nothing more. She was misreading the situation because she longed so badly for Yoruichi to feel the same way. She scowled and tried to pull away, but Yoruichi still had hold on one arm causing Soifon to trip and stumble backwards into a tree, bringing the woman with purple hair with her.

Yoruichi blinked in surprise as she ended up positioned with one hand by Soifon's head against the tree, the other still around her wrist and their faces very close together. Soifon's face was furiously blushing red, a mortified and panicked expression frozen on her features. Again Yoruichi was beset by that strange urge and unconsciously ran her hand slowly from the Captain's wrist up her arm, gradually closing the gap between them. Soifon was rooted to the spot as her eyes met Yoruichi's, now becoming molten in the setting sun. Yoruichi's lips stopped inches from her own, the light shimmering on them. She felt Yoruichi's fingers gently stroke her cheek, and fought the overwhelming desire to lean forward and press her lips against the Goddesses'.

Instead Soifon broke away from Yoruichi and whirled around angrily, tears springing to her eyes. "You are so cruel Yoruichi! How can you play with me like that? Is dangling me on a string some kind of game to you? Don't you realise how I feel?" Her heart in turmoil, the Captain turned away, shaking from anger, pain and emotion.

Bewildered and feeling as though she was being woken abruptly from some dream Yoruichi started to reach out a hand. "Soifon I-"

"Don't!" Snapped the Captain not turning around, "just leave me alone." Tears streaming down her face she grabbed her haori and zanpaktou and raced off into the dusk.

Unable to take in what had really just happened, Yoruichi stared dumbly after the rapidly fading shinigami. After a while, something yellow caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a length of material in a pile near the base of a rock. Still in a daze, she knelt to retrieve it and realised what it was. Soifon's obi. As she touched it, her heart began to ache and to her surprise she felt a dampness on her cheek. Raising her hand she wiped away a tear and stared at it. As if this was a signal, more tears burst forth as the desire she had felt became a longing and then a full and despairing pain. She had lost Soifon completely. But she hadn't been playing with her, she hadn't really known what she was doing, so confused was she by the sudden feelings brought about by her being so close to the small Captain. She didn't know what to do. She knelt as the tears continued to cascade, and pressed the fluttering yellow obi to her lips as darkness fell.

**********

Kūkaku hadn't seen or heard anything from her cat-like friend, and Urahara for the first time had been given cause to be genuinely worried about Yoruichi. He had sat on the doorstep of the shop after closing, leaning his chin upon his cane until well after dark. After a long vigil he was rewarded by the sight of a forlorn looking ex-captain advancing dejectedly from the gloom. She walked past him into the house without looking at him. Urahara's eyes weren't visible under the shadow of his hat as he scratched his stubbly chin. He had glimpsed a piece of yellow material in her hands as she passed. It was decided. Soul Society couldn't really exile him twice now could they. He missed his best friend's cheerful and mischievous nature, and Yoruichi's current depression was ultimately due to him. Well Aizen in reality, but Yoruichi hadn't needed to become as involved as she had done.

He also had some making up he wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3 Severed Threads

**A/N** - This chapter may get a little confusing in places, so just go with it, lol. It will make sense eventually. And thanks to those who've reviewed the story so far :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Severed Threads  
**

After a sleepless night Yoruichi emerged from her room, driven by hunger. Eating was a necessity even though she had no real desire for any food. She sat at the table and ate the leftovers that Jinta hadn't bothered to clear up. Urahara was nowhere in sight for which she was grateful; she couldn't face having to explain where she had been and what had happened. She didn't want to be reminded of it at all. The only thing she wanted to do right now was return to her room and sit in the darkness and silence without having to think. The ache in her heart that had once been so carefree had not lessened overnight.

Finishing her meal, the ex-captain rose to return to her room. "Yoruichi-san, ohayo!" The shop owner greeted cheerfully from the doorway. He removed his green and white striped hat. "Please sit back down a moment, I have some questions to ask you."

Yoruichi shot him a stern glare. "I'm really not in the mood for this Kisuke." She headed right for him intending to barge him out of the way if he didn't move.

Urahara held up his hands placatingly. "Now, now don't get angry. It won't take long."

"I don't care, let me past." Yoruichi continued to advance.

Urahara sighed as she forced him aside. "Ah Yoruichi-san, do you know what this is?" He held up a piece of yellow material that he pulled from his sleeve. "It looks like scrap, I'll just get rid of it if it's not important. Or we could use it to dry the bowls with after we eat." He smiled as he waited for the outburst.

"Kisuke! That's mine and you know it. Give it back." The purple-haired woman growled as she stalked back towards the shop keeper.

"Right, right, just answer my few little questions." He grinned at her disarmingly.

Yoruichi knew she would have to give in just to get him to leave her alone. "I want you to know that I really don't appreciate this right now." She sat moodily back at the table hand supporting her head, looking away.

"Thank you for being so understanding" the man beamed. He seated himself opposite her at the table. "Ok first, has anyone seen your shikai?"

Curious, the woman met his eyes. "No, I always preferred to use hand to hand combat. I like my shikai well enough, but it was just as easy for me to fight unarmed. Then at least I had it as a back up."

Urahara nodded. He hadn't seen it so he was sure the tanned woman hadn't shown anyone else either. "So it's safe for me to assume that no one has seen your bankai either?" As an ex-captain Yoruichi had to have learned bankai. The only exception to this so far was Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Nope, I rarely used it outside of training after I learned it. It was overkill when I was mainly fighting hollows." To herself she admitted, 'and I was too lazy to summon it'. "Where are you going with these questions Kisuke?" She yawned, wanting to leave and wallow in her pain by herself.

His next question came completely out of the blue. "Do you love her?"

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't even asked herself that question before. Her mouth opened to deny it, but no words came out. Urahara watched her intensely as she thought seriously about his question. Inside her mind Yoruichi recalled all the times she had spent with her little bee. Before the Goddess of Flash had left Soul Society, she had been very fond of Soifon and her feelings had definitely started out as caring for her as a younger sister. But they had grown closer and closer the more time they spent together. Yoruichi had never been one to analyse her feelings and did whatever she felt like doing without thinking too much about it. But when she had left her protégé behind she had experienced a pain she had never felt before. And by then it was too late, she realised Soifon would see it as a betrayal and knowing the serious girl would come to despise her for it. So the golden-eyed woman had buried those thoughts and focused on helping Kisuke out, but could never quite escape the feelings of guilt.

When Ichigo and his friends had appeared and intended to rescue Rukia from Soul Society, Yoruichi took the chance to return and finally confront Soifon. Seeing how her one time friend had grown up so strong and capable, Yoruichi had been proud of her. But Soifon was furious with the woman for how she had been treated, and so Yoruichi allowed Soifon to attack and hurt her to try and pacify the guilt that had remained inside her for 100 years. Upon seeing Soifon had also come across her own technique Shunko, Yoruichi had realised just how powerful Soifon had become. This most certainly wouldn't have happened had she continued only to think of serving and protecting her former master rather than become stronger than her in order to personally defeat her. So the cat-woman had fought back with the same technique, pushing Soifon to become even stronger and genuinely defeat her so that she could sleep once again at night without her broken promise haunting her dreams. But the black-haired Captain had not yet mastered it and Yoruichi seeking to stop the girl before she ended up endangering herself had nullified her attacks.

This had been too much for Soifon, who even after 100 years could not defeat the woman who had rejected her, had crushed her heart and caused her so much pain. Her tears had torn at Yoruichi's heart and soul and the woman could not bring herself to reply to Soifon's heart breaking question. Immersed once again in her guilt she only told Soifon how strong she had become, afraid of saying anything that would hurt her further. The Captain had calmed down and seemed to make her peace with Yoruichi and was happy once again to be at her former master's side. Some of the guilt was relieved, and Yoruichi could look at the girl in a new light. She had mastered bankai, become Captain and unified the Onmitsukidō and the Punishment Force, all in the relatively short space of 100 years by Soul Society standards. She had become a powerful and beautiful young woman.

The older woman had enjoyed seeing Soifon blush, and was happy to witness any of the steely-eyed girl's rare smiles. She remembered how lately how her eyes had been drawn to the Captain's perfect body in her Onmitsukidō uniform, and how she seemed to lose track of her thoughts whenever their eyes met. Her attraction had been growing for her student without Yoruichi even knowing it, and only now when Urahara had asked her so bluntly did she understand her disappointment when Soifon had rejected her requests to spend time together and feelings that had engulfed her when she was in close proximity to the Captain yesterday. And she understood the pain that now threatened to consume her. The woman's golden eyes began to fill with tears as she thought about the recent moments with Soifon. She had failed to recognize in time and had pushed the girl even further away by not telling her how she felt. She had continued to regard their relationship as though it was merely platonic, unthinkingly doing as her feelings dictated and acting as though it was more without regard to how it would be viewed by Soifon. She saw now why Soifon was so angry and hurt as she perceived Yoruichi to be playing with her emotions without truly feeling anything for her.

"Yes, I love her. More than anything." Yoruichi finally admitted to both herself and her friend Kisuke. The normally strong woman broke down in a torrent of tears, both hands covering her face. "And now I've left it too late to tell her."

Urahara rose solemnly and moved around the table, kneeling next to her with one hand patting her back comfortingly. He of course had recognised how Soifon had felt for her master long before he and Yoruichi had left Soul Society, and that fact made him feel all the worse for the purple-haired ex-captain accompanying him. However he understood that Yoruichi had feelings for the younger girl only after they had arrived in the human world, and the woman had been despondent for weeks. This had become even more apparent after the two were reunited. Urahara had thought in time that it would dawn upon her and the happiness that had been denied to them would visit at last. But it seemed that Yoruichi had been totally oblivious and only now when she had lost Soifon once more was it clear to her.

"What would you risk to get a chance to be with her?" He asked quietly.

The tears continuing to flow, Yoruichi answered from behind her hands. "Anything. She would have done anything for me once, she forgave me after all that she went through. Now I will do anything."

"Then there's no more need for tears. I think I can give you the chance to start again with her."

Dumbstruck, the woman uncovered her face to stare disbelievingly at him. "Do you mean it? There's a way?"

Urahara sighed and returned to his seat opposite. "Yes, though it is not without its complications. It will not be easy on you Yoruichi-san."

"I don't care" the woman interjected, her golden eyes clearing in hope. "Whatever it is, tell me."

Replacing his hat and folding his arms, Urahara leaned forward. "Do you recall the incident at Soul Society when everyone forgot about Kuchiki Rukia?" Yoruichi nodded in silence. "I managed to spot the cause was a Hollow that had the ability to sever the memories of a person because I had spent some time previously investigating it and the powers that were contained in the scythe on its tail. Now, I succeeded in that time to isolate the components giving rise to these unusual abilities. You will remember that once the scythe had cut through a person, as happened to Rukia, all memories tied to that person were lost. Once I had observed the fact our memories of Kurotsuchi Mayri were intact even after the same process had occurred to him, I guessed that he would have kept a record of his own memories somewhere. And my theory was correct, he had made some kind of copy of his brain, therefore preventing us from forgetting him although he had lost his own memories. So I got to wondering if the reverse could be achieved. If a person's memories were replicated then the person cut by the scythe perhaps those memories could be retained by themselves and not by others."

Yoruichi's eyes had become wide as she listened to her friend. He was a dangerous man alright, but luckily for the world he was a good and honest person. "And can it be done?"

Urahara grinned. "I think I have found the way to achieve this with a little tinkering to the sample I took from that Hollow. But I haven't tested it yet."

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh a little. "I knew there would be a catch somewhere Kisuke."

The shopkeeper placed his hand behind his had sheepishly. "But think about it. If we create a copy of your memories and then sever the originals using the new compound I managed to make, called shattered sun, it will cause all of Soul Society to forget you while you still remember everything. Captain Soifon will forget and you can begin anew with her."

Impressed and hopeful at the idea, Yoruichi still had a few doubts. "Does this mean that things will continue as though I never existed in the past."

"Not at all, things will have happened exactly as they did within everyone's memories only now you will be a hazy blur within them. They will be unconsciously aware of your existence in the past, but unable to link the past you to the present you. Put simply, the memories of the present you will be cut from the past you allowing you to be seen as an entirely separate person although you are one and the same."

Yoruichi allowed herself to smile at the idea that she could have a completely new start with Soifon. Taken by another thought she leaned forward and questioned, "So will Soifon no longer feel the same way about me?"

Urahara held up a hand. "She will still feel the way she did about the past you, but be unable to recall exactly who that Yoruichi was and will not associate it with the Yoruichi of now. Don't worry, her feelings for you and your history won't be completely lost. Once we break the copy of your memories, everything should go back to the way it was, but hopefully with you and Soifon reconciled. It will seem to her as though she is waking from a dream. It is up to you in that dream to put things right with her, and to ensure that they stay that way once normality returns".

"If Soul Society finds out about this, it will make even more trouble for you Kisuke. Are you sure you want to risk that?"

Urahara smiled, he had already decided he would do his utmost to help Yoruichi out and make it up to her. "Yoruichi-san don't worry about it, they can't find out. And I won't forget about you either as I will be performing the cutting, before you ask. "

It would have been of no benefit to the Hollow if it forgot about the person it was going to use as a host."

Leaning back, finally convinced the woman thought about the proposition for a minute. Soifon's hurt face came into view in her mind's eye and Yoruichi's heart gave a jolt. "Ok, I'll do it. Just tell me what needs to be done."

The shopkeeper stood and pulled out a shinigami uniform from a drawer. I took the liberty of preparing this for you for when you agreed he said winking cheekily.

Taking the uniform, Yoruichi groaned, "why do I need to wear this, won't my own clothes do?"

"Yoruichi-san, as this hasn't been tested yet, I want to take every precaution to prevent people from finding things familiar leading them to remembering you. This means we need to look at some of the more distinctive parts of your persona and tone them down. If we limit these characteristics as much as possible, there is more chance of you passing yourself off as someone new without raising suspicion. So from now on I want you to use your shikai rather than hand to hand combat. Since no one has seen it before, there is no risk of triggering anyone's memory of you. And Shunko is definitely out, especially around Soifon."

Yoruichi opened her mouth to complain, but before she could Urahara continued "and no, you won't be allowed to shift to cat form."

Sighing Yoruichi agreed. "Ok, I think I can manage to do those things. Anything else?"

"That's it really, just remember to use caution around Captain Soifon as she knows you the best. Make sure you don't do anything to trigger her memories until you have achieved what you wanted. Go and change when you're ready and we can begin."

The woman stood up, purple hair swishing in her eagerness to put the plan in motion. A few minutes later she emerged wearing the new uniform, grimacing in distaste. She much preferred her black leggings and orange jacket. Now she looked like any old shinigami.

The shopkeeper was calmly waiting for her at the table, his cane resting upon it. "Oi Kisuke, this is so boring, can't I customise it a little?" She asked pulling at the material.

"If you really want." He chuckled, glad she was feeling livelier. "I'm ready whenever you are.

When Yoruichi returned, the sleeves of the outfit had been removed so that her arms were bare. Black fingerless gloves were on each hand. The clothing was now encircled with a red obi tied backwards so the torn purple ends billowed out behind her. Her zanpaktou was for the first time in over 100 years secured at her left side in its red sheath. She took her usual seat and waited.

"Here this is for you." Urahara handed back Soifon's yellow obi, and Yoruichi silently nodded her thanks as she stowed it away inside her uniform. "Now please close your eyes and focus on your most recent strong memories. It will make it easier for me to make a copy."

'No problem there' she thought grimly as her eyelids lowered.

Urahara lifted his cane, pointing it at the centre of Yoruichi's forehead. He gently brought it to rest against the skin, and then after a moment withdrew it, bringing with it a small glowing amber stone. "Right, your memories have been copied and reside in this stone. Keep it safe and break it when you feel the time is right."

Yoruichi picked the object up gingerly, bringing it close to her eyes to inspect it. I wasn't expecting it to be so small, but oh well." She stowed the stone too, and then eyed Urahara. "Once more, just to be safe."

He grinned and complied. "Now if you are ready, I will cut your memories." He rose, hefting his cane.

"With that stick of yours? You hid the compound you made in there?"

"Yes, it's now the equivalent to the Hollow's scythe since it contains the shattered sun compound. Ok Yoruichi-san, here we go. Good luck!"

Yoruichi looked up at him gratefully and murmured "thank you" before the cane whipped through her head as though a ghostly object.

Then blackness overcame her vision.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Chapter 4 - Memories**

Surprisingly Soifon had managed to sleep; hours of uncontrollable crying had completely drained her. But a restful night had been snatched from her and riddled with nightmares. Taunting golden eyes had loomed from the darkness and soft full lips had begged her to kiss them only to part in a sneer and vanish the instant she tried to meet them. She awoke early; the sun had barely inched its way over the horizon. The Captain lay motionless as the memories and pain from yesterday washed over her consciousness once more. Not for the first time she fervently wished that she could forget the entrancing temptress that had a hold of iron over her. She was ensnared, her own emotions like a rose bush, blossoming with love but the cruel thorns tearing her heart and soul to shreds.

Finally rising, she washed and donned her clothes. Captain-Commander Yamamoto had called another Captain's meeting. With any luck it would take her mind of Yoruichi for a brief time. She left her quarters, walking the much beaten track towards the Squad One barracks. Passing through an outdoor tunnel supported by many pillars, the new born sun winked in and out of view, blinding the small woman from its position low in the sky. A brief moment of shade, then once again she was dazzled by the golden orb…even the sun reminded her of the dark-skinned woman whose beautiful shining eyes also had the same effect upon Soifon. Light. Darkness. Light again. Her heart thudded painfully and the sun beamed brightly as if to mock her torment. Again into shadow, the taunting light extinguished. Abruptly Soifon's pupils widened and appeared empty and vacant, though not by her body's natural response to entering the shadows. Her pace faltered briefly but she continued walking. Assaulted by a sudden brightness as she passed the shielding pillar, she squinted into the sun. An ache gripped her chest as she looked, and puzzled she wondered why. What was this sadness that had suddenly descended merely from the sight of the day-star? Reaching the end of the tunnel, she was glad when the sun was lost from view without knowing why. Her last troubled thoughts before entering the meeting chamber were of a fuzzy half-formed image…a shadow formed of her pain.

**********

Two rows of silent Captains stood before the hooded eyes of Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai. The bells on Zaraki Kenpachi's head tinkled softly as he shifted in impatience eliciting an amused grin from Kyōraku Shunsui who lowered his straw hat. The gruff and stern voice of the Captain-Commander jolted Kurotsuchi Mayuri out of pleasant thoughts of his latest dissected specimen, and the foxy head of Komamura turned in rapt attention.

The aged Commander leaned lightly upon his staff as he spoke. "The reports of a Hollow with an unusual reiatsu near District 80 on the outskirts of North Rukongai have continued. Several of the people have been reported missing. If it is allowed to continue, this Hollow could eventually attempt to invade Soul Society."

Stepping out of line, Soifon faced the Commander. "Two units have been deployed from my squad and are under orders to locate and neutralize the target. We have little information on the Hollow at present. I expect an update this evening."

"Good. This menace will not be tolerated. Captain Unohana of Squad Four is to be on standby on case of any injuries. The remaining Captains are to keep alert for any new information and are to select squad members to patrol the outskirts of Rukongai. Report immediately should a new attack occur. We will eliminate this threat and protect the honour of the 13 Protection Squads." He brought his staff down once upon the polished wooden boards. "Everyone is dismissed."

The Captains filed out of the meeting chamber and went about their duties.

**********

"Dammit Kisuke, couldn't you have got me here a little less painfully?" Yoruichi groaned clutching her head as she flung curses into the air. She sat up slowly, waiting for her vision to clear. She looked around. West Rukongai. The ancient dirty huts and tattered clothing of the inhabitants were a giveaway. There was a small group of people watching her warily from the entrance to the grimy ally she had come to in.

"What's a shinigami doing here" she heard one of them hiss none too quietly to his neighbour. "Probably here to cause us more grief" the other whispered back. Yoruichi glanced down at her new outfit. Oh yeah. She would kind of stand out here in this, and shinigami weren't too popular in this area.

Staggering to her feet, she leant against a crumbing wall for support. "Don't mind me, I will be outta here in just a sec." Taking a shaky step forward, she decided she could trust her legs to carry her, and walked quickly past the bemused citizens before the more aggressive inhabitants could show up and cause trouble.

Okay, she had got safely to Rukongai without any permanent damage 'I hope' she thought drily. Now maybe she should test whether this memory severing had actually worked. Perhaps a quick visit to see Kūkaku would be useful. She may even be able to persuade the fiery woman her to help out. Leaping high onto a roof to awed cries and whistles from watching inhabitants, she surveyed the area to get her bearings. Scanning the horizon she was able to make out two absurd arms reaching from the ground in the distance supporting a red banner between them. That was Kūkaku's place, no doubt about it. Wasting no time, Yoruichi sped over the rooftops towards it.

**********

"Halt stranger." Two voices challenged in unison. A man stood on each of the two fists framing the house far from the ground. "And she's a shinigami too" they said. Jumping down to land in front of Yoruichi, the burly men with tiny moustaches and hats struck ridiculous poses. "Begone or d-" Smack. A fist struck one in the face as simultaneously a knee hit the other's groin. They collapsed groaning in a painful heap.

"I don't have time for you buffoons today. I'll apologise after when you remember who I am. See ya." The dark-skinned woman waved dismissively as she strolled past Kūkaku's less than effective guards.

Descending the stairs, Yoruichi made her way through the familiar corridor and moved aside the screen leading to her friend's room. The Shiba woman was sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes shut and smoking a pipe.

"You're good to get past those two so quick." She opened her eyes, looking Yoruichi up and down. "You don't look like just any shinigami to me. What do you want."

Yoruichi smirked, Kūkaku obviously didn't recognise her at all. "You don't know who I am Kūkaku Shiba? I'm so hurt, we've been friends for years," she teased the fireworks maker, happy that the plan was going as Urahara had promised.

Narrowing her eyes, Kūkaku exhaled a cloud of dark, acrid smoke. "I'm no friend to the shinigami."

"In my case you made an exception. And you are correct. I'm not just any shinigami. Does the name Yoruichi mean anything at all?" She pressed further.

"Not a damn thing. Sit down and explain what you want, I'm tired of looking up at you."

Humouring her friend, the purple-haired woman seated herself opposite the fireworks maker. Yoruichi knew exactly how to get what she wanted from the hot-tempered woman.

"I need to get noticed by Soul Society." She stated, cutting to the chase. "I want to cause as much trouble as possible in order to get myself taken into custody by the right people."

The tattooed woman looked interested and stopped puffing on her pipe as she raised an eyebrow. "Cause trouble for the shinigami, eh? Could be dangerous."

A cat-like grin spread across Yoruichi's face. Right where she wanted her.

"Luckily for you, I like danger. So just maybe I'll help you out for the sheer pleasure of annoying those damn shinigami. They've been patrolling all over lately, playing hide and seek with some Hollow. They're really starting to piss me off with their arrogant attitudes."

Speedily formulating a plan, Yoruichi's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I knew I could count on you Kūkaku. So here's what I had in mind…"


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings

**A/N **- I had real fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Beginnings**

"Taichou, we have received reports of conflict in West Rukongai. Several shinigami patrols have been injured by residents of the area."

Soifon glared down at the top of the messenger's bowed head. As Commander of the Punishment Force it would fall to her to sort out this tiresome situation, preventing her from focusing on the real threat of the Hollow. The messenger disappeared using Shunpo once his message was delivered, glad to be out of the stony-eyed Captain's presence.

She turned her head to glance behind. Her Vice-Captain Ōmaeda stood with one ringed finger inserted deep into his nostril, a vacant expression on his oafish face. Scowling in irritation, the Captain barked "Ōmaeda! Get over there and find out what's going on. See if you can't do something useful and find the ringleaders."

Snapped out of his reverie of what to spend his vast fortune on next, the large Vice-Captain unwisely asked "T-taichou, right now?"

Wordlessly Soifon beckoned over her shoulder for him to come closer. As he stepped forward, barely looking the much smaller woman brought the back of her fist into his face with a punishing thwack. "Now Ōmaeda."

"Hai Taichou, I'm going!" Ōmaeda squealed through the hands gripping his damaged nose. He hurried away from her cold gaze.

'Geez what's up with her, she needs to chill out' he thought to himself as he nursed his swollen nose. The Captain had been in a worse mood than usual lately. Something was clearly infuriating her. He had noticed her scowling to herself as though trying to solve some mental puzzle. Maybe it was safer for him to be in the centre of a riot then to be stuck inside with her right now.

**********

A purple-haired figure inched her head from the shadows of an alley way to peer around the corner at a small group of shinigami. They were stood around listlessly, clearly bored of their scouting duties. A little distance away, a few of the townspeople were gathered trading their meagre wears.

She grinned slyly. Perfect. Dodging stealthily from shadow to shadow, a master of moving unseen, Yoruichi quickly made her way closer to the group. Checking from her new position behind a pile of rubbish that she had remained undetected, she pulled out a star shaped "supernova" Shiba firework. Striking the fuse against the rough wall, she lobbed it into the centre of the group before ducking back into hiding.

The shinigami stared at the fizzing object dumbly. "Huh, what's tha-" The firework exploded in a shower of sparks, smoke and curses. Laughing quietly, Yoruichi used the cover of the smoke to Shunpo speedily to the nearest rooftop where she proceeded to drop another firework into the centre of the trading area. Confusion followed, and by the time the smoke had cleared, both singed groups of the shinigami and the inhabitants were extremely annoyed. Looking round for someone to blame, each came to the exact opposite conclusion.

"Damn shinigami playing games! Haven't you got anything better to do?!"

"We're here to protect you, and this is how you ingrates thank us? Let's teach them a lesson in respect!"

A scuffle broke out as the shinigami and townspeople took out their frustration upon each other in a flailing mass of sheathed zanpaktou and household implements. Thuds and screeches were audible several streets away where Yoruichi had already moved to target the next groups. Sprinting through narrow alleys and out into open plazas, Yoruichi passed a figure in a tattered grey cloak, a prosthetic arm hanging at one side. Of the figure's face, only the eyes were visible and they glinted wickedly at Yoruichi causing the dark-skinned woman to grin in response. Kūkaku was eager to join in the trouble making and headed swiftly towards the commotion.

Pausing to withdraw her pipe, the fireworks maker surveyed the brawl. She laughed loudly as a shinigami was clouted over the head by a frail old woman with a rolling pin, and wistfully wished she could join in kicking a few worthless shinigami hides. Blending into the fray she aimed a few kicks before shouting over the din. "There's some guy with a load of fireworks over by the water pump! It was him, let's go get him!" As one, the infuriated crowd ceased battering each other to charge to the location, yelling "We'll get that son of a bitch! No one chucks fireworks at us!"

Sniggering at how easy it was Kūkaku made her way to the next area Yoruichi had designated. Maybe she couldn't remember the woman, but she knew for sure that they would have been great friends.

**********

A very confused Ganju was attempting to calm the raging crowd of townspeople scattered with shinigami. His sister had ordered him to meet her by the district's water pump with some of their best fireworks. Knowing the world of hurt he would end up in if he questioned the short-tempered woman, he had obediently made his way to the spot. He hadn't bargained on this; the whole of the district including the patrolling shinigami seemed to have converged on the area, all aiming curses and hard objects in his direction, demanding to know what he thought he was doing. Ducking a sandal, he unwittingly moved his face in line with a hurled bucket of water.

From her vantage point atop an old tower, Yoruichi observed the ruckus. Turning, she waited until she saw several black blurs zooming towards the area. They were coming.

Finally losing his temper, Ganju attempted to communicate with the angry swarm. "Look here, I don't know what you're on about. Make some sense will ya!" In reply, a half rotted cabbage smacked him in the face. "That does it" he bellowed. Grabbing hold of two special Shiba Style bombs, he lit the fuses upon the corrugated areas of his outfit. He triumphantly flung them into the crowd, the ensuing explosion of purple flames and spitting sparks only serving to push the crowd into a frenzy and prove his guilt.

The mob roared and surged forwards. Flinging his arms over his head, Ganju prepared for the beating of a life time. The beating did not come. To his great surprise, a purple-haired shinigami with golden eyes had appeared in front of him in a blur of speed, arm held out in front causing the startled crowd to slide to a halt.

"Right, what's this about eh?" Yoruichi demanded, the side of her mouth curving into a smile as she knew full well. It _was_ part of the plan.

As the crowd all began shouting and pointing at once, another squad of shinigami headed by Ōmaeda flickered into place to one side. The big shinigami eyed the gathering, immediately his eyes alighting upon Yoruichi who was standing squarely between the mob and their target.

"You, tell me what's going on right now!"

Yoruichi grinned her cat-like grin and replied "I was just trying to sort out this dispute. I'm so glad you arrived to help Vice Captain," she flattered through a laugh.

Taken in for a second, Ōmaeda puffed his chest out before realising the woman was laughing at him. "Watch who you talk to lady. Right, you" he pointed at the bruised Ganju. "Why were they attacking you."

Yoruichi interjected before Ganju could open his mouth. "This man was attacking shinigami patrols and the people of the area with these fireworks." The crowd yelled in agreement.

"Quiet, I was taking to him not you" the dull Vice-Captain was getting irritated by this woman. His annoyance doubled when she smiled disarmingly and threw him a cheeky salute. Turning his attention back to a spluttering Ganju he sneered, "so you're the trouble maker eh? I'll have to come up with an extra special punishment."

"There you are little brother!" Kūkaku had arrived on the scene with perfect timing. "What have you been up to now? Did you upset someone again?" She spoke to Ganju in the manner of an adult speaking to a young baby. She faced the crowd who had calmed and settled back to watch the unusual drama unfold. "I'm sorry, Ganju here is a little retarded." She patted his cheek. "He ate a firework when he was younger and he's never been the same since." All Ganju could do was stand with his eyes bulging in confusion, further strengthening Kūkaku's claim. "Say you're sowwy to the nice people Ganjy."

"Sorry?" Ganju asked goggling at his sister.

"Good boy" the woman slapped him on the back knocking him over to the amusement of the pacified crowd.

Facing the sniggering Vice-Captain, Kūkaku began to apologise and thank him for finding her little brother. While Ōmaeda's attention was taken, Yoruichi pulled a firework from behind her back, and "accidentally" dropped it right next to the large man.

"What the hell! You did that on purpose!" Spluttered the officer, startled by the noise and shaking sparks from his uniform. "Right, you, you and you stay put," he indicated Yoruichi, Ganju and Kūkaku. "The rest of you clear off!" As the crowd dispersed, he leered at the three. "You better identify yourself right now shinigami." Yoruichi ignored him, inspecting her nails. Kūkaku sniggered and Ganju merely stared from his sprawled position in the dirt.

"A tough one are you! Well now you're in for it!"

**********

A hell butterfly alighted on her slender finger. Raising it to her ear, the woman's scowl deepened. That moron Ōmaeda couldn't take care of the easiest of tasks. Adjusting her zanpaktou, she left Soul Society behind and sped towards West Rukongai.

**********

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she sensed a familiar reiatsu. Soifon. The next second, the Captain of Squad Two appeared just feet away from her. Her heart gave a jolt at the sight of the dark-haired woman, and she waited with baited breath to see if she would be recognised.

Soifon's grey eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman standing before her. The hazy image and associated emotions she had spent many hours pondering over flickered before her mind. Pushing them aside, she continued to analyse the figure. The woman was breath-taking. From her tanned skin and toned arm muscles to her golden eyes and sleek purple hair, the description "Goddess" came to the momentarily entranced Captain's thoughts. Even her standard shinigami uniform had been designed to flatter her curves and accentuate her lovely features. The breeze lent the ends of her red and purple-tipped obi life as though they were a couple of tails. She locked her steel-coloured eyes with the woman's golden ones, fascinated by them.

Yoruichi stared back, her heart beating rapidly as she looked upon the stunning dark-haired woman she now knew she loved.

Ōmaeda stepped forward, wondering why his Captain had not moved. "Taichou, this shinigami refused to identify herself and deliberately threw a firework at me!" He moaned while smirking at Yoruichi.

Smack!

He rolled on the floor clutching his freshly injured nose. Soifon lowered her fist and questioned Yoruichi, still maintaining eye-contact and trying to put her finger on the strange nostalgia that the woman had caused to surface.

"Tell me exactly who you are and what happened here."

"My name is Shihōin Yoruichi." She paused, waiting for any response. Seeing none she continued. "I was told by my mother that we once belonged to the Noble House of Shihōin many generations ago, but my branch of the family liked to wander and eventually left unnoticed to live amongst nature. I am a shinigami by birth and this uniform was once my great grandmother's. I desired to become a real shinigami and serve the 13 Protection Squads as my ancestors did. I was passing through the area to reach Soul Society and came across this commotion. I attempted to stop a crowd from attacking this poor man here, and that's when the Vice-Captain turned up." She waited again, praying Soifon would believe her lie; the Captain was no idiot.

Soifon continued to stare. Something was off. She wanted to keep an eye on her so pretended to accept the purple-haired woman's story. For now at least. The trouble seemed to have been sorted out, so she would escort this stranger back to Soul Society. Or maybe she wasn't a stranger…

Ōmaeda groaned from the floor.

"Quiet," Soifon snapped at him. "Shihōin, I will make sure you get to Soul Society without further incidents. You two get out of my sight before I arrest you," she waved a hand towards the waiting brother and sister. Kūkaku grinned at Yoruichi, who nodded in thanks, Ganju jumped and the both of them disappeared rapidly into the distance.

Yoruichi's eyes shone as she spoke to Soifon, gratitude clearly etched upon her face. "Thank you Taichou. Before we leave, I would like to say that in my opinion your Vice-Captain is not fit for the job. He was rude, inept and to be honest, I had been expecting better from Soul Society shinigami. He is an insult to you. In fact, I think even I would be able to beat him in a fight."

"What did you say?!" Rumbled Ōmaeda as he attempted to stand.

Soifon's normally cold eyes gleamed. "I agree, he is entirely useless. If you think you can do better, feel free to challenge him." She kicked her protesting Vice-Captain as she passed, the hoops on her braids clinking. She could already tell things were going to get more interesting. Perhaps this woman was the key to unlocking her clouded thoughts and emotions.

Yoruichi grinned.


	6. Chapter 6 Challenge

**A/N** - Thanks again to everyone reading this :)

Bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Challenge**

Soifon lead the way to the Squad Two barracks with Yoruichi and Ōmaeda in tow, each thinking their own separate thoughts. The disgruntled Vice-Captain shot venomous glances towards the purple-haired beauty beside him, but dared not say anything in front of the Captain. His nose had suffered enough for one day.

If Yoruichi was aware of it she didn't show it. She was preoccupied trying to figure out her next move from here. So far she had only thought as far ahead as regaining some kind of position in Squad Two to allow her to spend time with Soifon, albeit only time working together. It was a start though, and a definite improvement upon being constantly rejected. She flicked her long hair behind her dismissively as she figured she would go with the flow for a while. Above all she shouldn't rush things and risk the steel-eyed woman remembering her so soon. Soifon would most likely be furious if she found out that Yoruichi had taken advice from Urahara Kisuke, whom she hated, and illegally messed with the memories of the whole of Soul Society.

The small Captain walking ahead was still puzzling over the woman a couple of paces behind her. Unable to clarify anything from the scattered black images, she stopped outside an empty room.

"Shihōin, you will stay in here for now. I'll be back in an hour to take you to the Captain-Commander. You need to officially announce your challenge to Ōmaeda for the position of Vice-Captain of Squad Two with him as witness. Then preparations will be made for you to prove your worth. Same goes for you Ōmaeda." With that, she turned without a backwards glance and strode off, her long braids swinging.

Yoruichi sighed as she watched her irritable little bee go. She wasn't used to being treated so coldly by her, but Soifon didn't believe in getting friendly with subordinates as in her eyes Yoruichi now was. She supposed Soifon's bad temper was ultimately down to Yoruichi abandoning her, but the girl had always been a stuffed shirt. Her current attitude towards the purple-haired woman would change very soon if the Goddess of Flash had anything to do with it!

Ōmaeda growled at Yoruichi the second his Captain was out of earshot.

"Listen you, I'm going to beat you to a pulp! Why don't you just forget it now while you can still walk?" He attempted to prod her with a podgy finger and missed as Yoruichi easily swayed just out of range.

Yoruichi smiled at him, her golden eyes glinting dangerously. "I have no intention of letting you harm me at all. It would be better for _you_ to back down, Vice-Captain."

"No way! I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" He stomped off muttering to himself.

"He can't say I didn't warn him" Yoruichi shrugged as she made herself comfortable in her new quarters. The normal rank and file Shinigami rooms were nowhere near as comfortable as those of the officers. She wouldn't be in here for long anyway. The woman yawned. She almost felt sorry for Ōmaeda but he really was useless. Soifon deserved a much better Vice-Captain. She closed her eyes and settled down for a cat-nap.

**********

Soifon entered the Captain-Commander's meeting room and stood before him, ready to give her report. He leaned upon his staff as usual for support.

"There have been no further sightings of the Hollow today. The squad patrols encountered some trouble with civilians resulting in some minor injuries. I sent Ōmaeda to deal with it, and later went myself and rectified the situation. There was a Shinigami involved named Shihōin Yoruichi who is not from Soul Society, claiming to be descended from Shihōin clan members who took to the forest to live."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at this, his eyes remaining shut.

Soifon continued. "She carries a zanpaktou and seems confident in her abilities. She said she wishes to join the 13 Protection Squads and has also challenged Vice-Captain Ōmaeda."

The Captain-Commanders eyes opened at this, genuinely surprised that a new comer should challenge an officer so brazenly. "If she has the confidence and ability to defeat Ōmaeda without official training then she may be of value to Soul Society" he rumbled. "However, at present it is unclear if she has other objectives than merely joining the 13 Protection Squads. In these troubled times we must be wary. Keep an eye on her and determine whether this Shihōin Yoruichi can be trusted."

Soifon bowed her dark head. "Yes, Commander. I will bring her before you to witness her challenge."

"Very well. We will quickly see her abilities and learn something more of her."

Dismissing herself, Soifon made her way back to collect Yoruichi and Ōmaeda. She had a gut feeling that the purple-haired woman would be becoming her new Vice-Captain very soon.

**********

Yoruichi knelt before Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. It reminded her of her old days as Captain, and the old man hadn't changed one bit. Immoveable as a rock and ferocious as hell fire in a battle, the old man was a fearsome warrior despite his at times frail appearance. Keeping her eyes lowered to the floor, hoping the shrewd Commander wouldn't recognize her, the woman listened as Soifon introduced her.

Then the Commander spoke. "Rise Shihōin, and issue your challenge to Vice-Captain Ōmaeda."

Standing, Yoruichi said "Commander, I have seen your officer here in action, and I fully believe that he is not fit for the position. Therefore I challenge him to a duel for the honour of being Vice-Captain."

Yamamoto turned his head to face the scowling Ōmaeda. "And you Vice-Captain, do you accept the challenge?"

'Like I have a choice anyway' thought Ōmaeda cynically. 'If I backed down I would be kicked out for being an unworthy coward. Not that this gnat bothers me!' Swelling out his chest he bellowed, "Yes I accept! I will show this outsider how strong the officers of the 13 Protection Squads are by defeating her!"

"Then we will witness this challenge played out at sunset on Sōkyoku Hill. The winner will become Vice-Captain of Squad Two under Captain Soifon. Now go and prepare yourselves."

The two challengers turned to leave, Yoruichi catching Soifon's eyes as she passed. As golden met grey, Soifon's eyes widened as she was held captive for an instant by those stunning orbs. Then Yoruichi whisked away leaving a trail of purple in Soifon's vision.

'What was that just now?' More puzzled than before at her own behaviour towards the stranger, Soifon's eyes narrowed once more. A cough from the Captain-Commander reminded her where she was. Turning quickly, she said "I will convey the orders to set up a clear area on Sōkyoku Hill, and notify the rest of the Captains of the event. I will increase the number of patrols around the perimeter of Rukongai in the brief absence of the Captains in case of any trouble with the Hollow."

As she went about the necessary preparations, Soifon noticed that she was actually looking forward to seeing the mysterious Shihōin Yoruichi in action.


	7. Chapter 7 Duel

**Chapter 7 - Duel**

Adjusting her zanpaktou in its red sheath in the most comfortable position lengthways across her back, Yoruichi stretched and glanced out of the window. Time to kick Ōmaeda's oversized butt. The sun sunk low in the sky as Yoruichi made her way to Sōkyoku Hill, the sky turning crimson and gold. The Shinigami not on patrol headed eagerly in the same direction, anxious not to miss the rare event. As she passed, many nudged each other and whispered. Her description had got around fast. No doubt they thought that she didn't stand a chance against Vice-Captain Ōmaeda, believing that she lacked any formal Shinigami training. She suppressed a grin, how little they knew. She wasn't remotely worried. Even though she would be using her zanpaktou which she hadn't in a while, it would require very little effort for her to defeat the blustering man. The only slight qualm that had crossed her mind was how badly Ōmaeda could get hurt.

Climbing to the peak at last, in the distance a large oblong was pegged out in the dusty earth. This was to be the ring she and Ōmaeda fought in. A long wooden bench was arranged at one side with some of the Captains were already seated. Ukitake sat at the end of the bench next to Shunsui and the two were conversing as usual. The Captain Commander was sated with Komamura and one side and on the other Unohana, with a bored looking Zaraki Kenpachi next to her. Hitsugaya looked slightly uncomfortable on having arrived late and being forced to sit by Mayuri, who was speculating whether there would be enough left of the loser for him to experiment upon. A large crowd of Shinigami lined the area, staring and chattering as she made her way through the throng to approach the arena. Ōmaeda was already there, pacing up and down in front of the assembled Captains. He threw her a hate-laden glance as she sauntered up, giving him a cheeky wave and a grin.

Yoruichi waited calmly at one end of the bench, scanning around as she waited for Soifon to arrive.

"We're just waiting for the rest of the Captains, then you can begin." Captain Ukitake informed her. "I hope you aren't too nervous Shihōin-san" he said, genuinely worried about Yoruichi going up against the much bigger and tougher-looking man.

Yoruichi laughed and patted him on the back, causing the Captain to cough. "Don't worry Captain, I'll be fine. I've done this fighting stuff before." Ukitake smiled weakly and continued his conversation with Shunsui who was eyeing the purple-haired woman with knowing eyes from under the brim of his straw hat.

Byakuya was next to arrive, appearing as a blur from Shunpo. He didn't even glance at her as he walked past and took his seat next to a now more relieved looking Hitsugaya.

'Little Byakuya, rude as usual' Yoruichi sighed to herself. She suddenly stiffened as the reiatsu she had been waiting for enveloped her senses. She turned to see Soifon standing next to her holding the Vice-Captain arm band for Squad Two. Once more her eyes met cold grey ones, and her heart ceased to beat. Soifon's eyes seemed to pierce right through her to impale her heart. How she wished she could walk over and embrace the woman, tell her that everything would be all right now, she didn't have to hurt anymore. And to tell her how she really felt about her.

Soifon had been about to speak but couldn't help herself from staring deep into the woman's beautiful eyes. To her surprise, she saw them shining with an unknown emotion. She blinked and the moment was passed.

Clearing her throat, slightly flustered, she chose to focus on the woman's forehead instead. "Are you prepared? Ōmaeda may be slow, but he has exceptional stamina and can take a lot of punishment before he gives in."

Yoruichi's eyes had wandered down the Captain's porcelain white cheeks to her soft looking lips, watching their movements as she spoke.

"Yeah, no problem" she managed, tearing her eyes away.

"Fight well then and maybe I'll have a new Vice-Captain by the end of the day," the ghost of a smile played over the corners of Soifon's mouth for an instant before vanishing as quickly as it appeared. Then the smaller woman turned away and approached the Captain Commander. Yoruichi felt a warm glow at Soifon's words, not expecting the Captain to be encouraging her over her current Vice-Captain.

Soifon wondered what on earth had caused her to say that to the purple-haired woman she barely knew. Surely she should be supporting Ōmaeda. She glanced over at him working himself up into a frenzy. Or perhaps not, the man was an idiot. She barked at him, "Ōmaeda, are you actually ready?"

She received a slightly high pitched "hai Taichou!" She stood before Yamamoto.

"Captain-Commander, both are ready to begin." She took her place at the other end of the bench, her eyes immediately drawn back to Yoruichi who was making her way into the arena to stand opposite Ōmaeda.

Yamamoto stood, and raised his staff. He addressed the fighters. "Both of you are to fight for the position of Vice-Captain of Squad Two. Whoever cannot carry on fighting due to death or exhaustion will be declared the loser. Captain Unohana will be on hand to heal injuries sustained at the end of the duel. Begin!" He brought his staff down with a thud to the cheers and catcalls of the surrounding Shinigami.

Ōmaeda immediately began to circle Yoruichi, whipping out his zanpaktou. Yoruichi merely stood observing him, completely unconcerned. Thinking this was his opponent showing weakness, Ōmaeda laughed and yelled, "crush, Gegetsuburi!" The zanpaktou in his hands became a gigantic ball and chain, the ball studded with lethal-looking spikes. Flinging it towards Yoruichi with all his might, the ball crashed into the ground with a heavy thud, raising a cloud of dust. Peering into the cloud, Ōmaeda strained to see whether he had hit is target. He heard a stifled yawn from behind him, and spun round to see Yoruichi standing arms folded with her trademark grin on her tanned face.

Soifon's eyes were wide, the woman must be as fast as she was. She was definitely impressed, Shihōin Yoruichi had moved with lightning fast Shunpo before the ball had even left Ōmaeda's hands.

Yanking on the chain, Ōmaeda caught the ball, resting it on one shoulder as he continued to circle. "Damn you," he spat, "you think this is gonna be easy? Who do you think I am?!" Whirling the ball around his head, he leaped towards the smirking woman, releasing it in her direction.

This time Yoruichi only moved slightly, just out of range of the massive ball. Ōmaeda had hundreds of openings, she could easily pick him apart with her hand to hand combat skills, but Urahara had advised her against using them, they were too distinctive and might be recognized. Instead she would have to rely upon her zanpaktou.

Soifon's gaze never left the dark-skinned woman. Now that she had an excuse to watch her, she allowed her eyes to take everything in. The woman was grinning, her purple hair blowing in the current of air created by Ōmaeda's attack. Soifon took in the shape of her body and the way the ebbing sunlight played upon her tanned skin as she moved gracefully to flick the hair from her eyes. Her eyes now the brightest objects in the area as the daylight faded.

Frowning, Soifon realised what she had been thinking. She should be assessing how the woman was fighting, not her looks. A faint pink tinge crept to her cheeks for an instant, and then she was beset by the unexplained images that crowded into her mind, and all at once her heart was a storm of feelings, sadness, anger, love, hate…Pushing them away angrily, Soifon forced her attention onto Ōmaeda instead, who was swinging the ball wildly, hoping to score a strike.

Yoruichi glanced over at Soifon once or twice, hoping for their eyes to meet for a second, but the Captain was focussing on Ōmaeda. Shrugging, Yoruichi decided it was time to get serious. Dodging another swing of the heavy ball, Yoruichi once more used Shunpo to get behind Ōmaeda. The time it would take for him to turn was all she needed to use shikai.

Withdrawing her sword from the sheath at her back, Yoruichi held the short zanpaktou horizontally.

"Strike from the stormy sky, Raiju!"

A bolt of lightning ran along the length of the zanpaktou, throwing light over the whole area. The white energy obscured the shape of the zanpaktou, and split into four parts, covering her hands and feet. When the light had faded, Yoruichi was stood with her hands and lower arms covered in a silver-blue metal glove from which four long claws protruded. Upon each foot was a matching silver-blue metal boot with three long claws. Her tekagi shuko crackled with lightning as she took up a stance looking like an attacking cat, claws outstretched.

Stopping for a moment to take in his opponent's shikai, Ōmaeda gaped with his mouth hanging wide open. Soifon was also intrigued. It was an unusual form for a zanpaktou to take, but the light weapon fit perfectly with the woman's cat-like speed.

Snapping back to attention, Ōmaeda growled and again launched his spiked ball at Yoruichi. The woman grinned at him, then was lost to his vision. When she reappeared, she had ducked the flying ball, and raising her claws, sliced it to ribbons as she passed beneath it. Ōmaeda's jaw dropped in horror at the sight of his mangled zanpaktou, and knew it was over as the woman disappeared again with a flash of Shunpo. Suddenly he felt four wicked points pressed against his neck, and looked down into the woman's golden orbs staring triumphantly at him. Snarling, he attempted to move back, but found himself falling onto his back as Yoruichi sliced the tendons of his leg with a swipe from the claws on her foot, causing him to lose his balance.

"Give it up, I don't want to have to hurt you like this" Yoruichi whispered to him, standing over him, the points still held to his neck. Ōmaeda continued to struggle, and Yoruichi sighed. She glanced up at Soifon and gave her a 'what can you do' glance, before using her zanpaktou's special ability. Bolts of lightning flashed and jumped around the talons before rushing down to Ōmaeda's body, the electric shock knocking him out cold. Withdrawing the claws, Yoruichi sealed her zanpaktou and sheathed it behind her. She walked back towards the Captains to cheers from the watching Shinigami.

Soifon and Yamamoto stood as she approached, the other Captains applauding her.

"Vice-Captain Ōmaeda has been defeated, and the winner Shihōin Yoruichi has proven her strength and abilities," the old man announced in his gruff authoritative voice. "She will replace Ōmaeda as Vice-Captain of Squad Two, effective immediately."

Soifon stepped up to Yoruichi, and held out the arm band. "Well done Vice-Captain, your speed is excellent and your shikai is powerful. You will make an exceptional Vice-Captain, and certainly a Captain one day.

Yoruichi smiled at the Captain, causing butterflies to appear and fizz around Soifon's stomach. Their fingers brushed briefly as Yoruichi reached for the arm band, a jolt of electricity seeming to pass into each of them, just as potent as the bolts from the purple-haired woman's zanpaktou. They were forced away from each other as the Captains crowded round to congratulate the victorious woman.

The cheers grew louder as the new Vice-Captain received her badge of office. In the background, Unohana was trying to heal Ōmaeda who was smoking gently, with Mayuri loitering close by.

**********

Walking alongside Soifon back to the Squad Two barracks, Yoruichi smiled to herself, watching the cute-looking Captain from the corner of her eye. She was one step closer.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

**Chapter 8 - Dreams**

Yoruichi didn't know what had disturbed her from her deep sleep. She sat up, still not fully awake, her brain struggling to engage. Dozily she glanced around the dark room, moonlight illuminating a small square of the floor through the window. She tuned her head, hoping to see whatever it was. She had been given a new room along with her promotion, next to Soifon's, so the new Vice-Captain would be able to get quickly to her superior officer's side should she be needed. It wasn't quite as big as the Captain's quarters, but a definite improvement upon the previous one. Deciding she had imagined whatever had pulled her from her slumber, she flopped back down onto the futon, golden eyes fluttering shut as sleep rose once more to claim her.

Sitting bolt upright, Yoruichi's excellent hearing told her that she hadn't imagined it. The muffled noise had come from over there…..she turned her face in the direction of the sound. Soifon's room. She waited a moment, and as expected, the noise came again, a sob muffled by the intervening walls. Yoruichi's stomach clenched with guilt. She had hoped that Soifon's nightmares would disappear along with the memory of who the purple-haired woman was. Biting her lip as another sob echoed from the next room, she shut her eyes tight and lay back down. There was nothing she could do about it yet, she needed more time.

After several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to ignore the guilt that gnawed away at her insides, and the clenching of her heart at every sound, Yoruichi cursed and sat up once again. Even covering her head with the pillow hadn't worked. Damn it, she could blow the whole plan! But she couldn't bear to know her little bee was in pain. She'd have to risk it just this once.

**********

Fur shining silver in the moonlight, the nimble cat leapt lightly along the branches of a sakura tree, scattering petals like ghostly snow. Nearing the window, the feline jumped and landed lightly inside the room, silent as a shadow. Golden eyes lifted to survey the room.

In the centre of the room lying on her futon, Captain Soifon looked like the innocent girl that Yoruichi had left behind. Her face was free from the usual scowl, and her silky black hair was loose around her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and small sobs escaped her lips between breaths.

Yoruichi the cat inched closer, and with a soft paw gently moved the sleeping woman's hair from her eyes. Soifon shifted slightly, and Yoruichi noticed for the first time what was held tightly in her grasp. The Captain was holding a black cat toy in her arms. Surprised for a moment, Yoruichi took in how adorable the woman who was so fierce when awake looked clutching onto the toy like it was some kind of talisman. A grin spreading across her whiskery face, the cat took hold of one of the toy cat's ears and gently tugged it from Soifon's arms. It was almost loose when Soifon suddenly sobbed loudly and gripped the cat toy tighter, causing Yoruichi to scoot back into the shadows in case the woman woke.

Waiting a minute, the cat padded closer again once the black-haired woman had settled back down. Gently swishing her tail along Soifon's cheek, Yoruichi watched as the Captain took one hand from around the toy to waft the tickling tail from her face, her eyes still closed in sleep. Quickly gripping the toy once again, Yoruichi pulled it from the remaining hand and snuggled herself under it in place of the toy. Not daring to breathe, Yoruichi waited as Soifon shifted again to hug the cat tightly to her once more. Purring as she felt the Captain's breathing become more relaxed and the sobbing ease, Yoruichi drifted happily off to sleep along side her little bee, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

*********

Soifon, half asleep, thought that she could hear purring. She had fallen asleep holding her precious cat toy, though she had no idea why it was so precious. She supposed she had done so just out of habit, but she couldn't explain why she felt so much better when she did. In her soft velvet world of sleep, the purring relaxed her and she felt like she was loved and protected. Smiling, she kissed the top of her cat toy's head to thank it.

**********

As the first rays of the morning sun slid through the window and rested on her eyelids, Yoruichi was woken reluctantly from her sleep. She purred and swished her tail as she realised she still lay next to a smiling Soifon. Then her golden eyes widened as the still sleeping woman placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. Yoruichi's heart leapt to her mouth as she froze, convinced the woman was about to wake. Slowly she turned her furry head to face Soifon, waiting for those steely eyes to fix her and accuse her. They never did, and the cat let out a sigh of relief. The golden orbs lingered upon the Captain's porcelain face and her still smiling lips. Emboldened by her secret sleep-over and narrow escape, the eyes twinkled in mischief. Yoruichi moved so quickly that her next actions took place in only a few seconds. She returned to her human form, lying facing Soifon, feeling the dark-haired woman's arms around her. Yoruichi closed her eyes as she moved her face closer to the Captain's and stole the briefest of kisses before pressing the cat toy back into her hands and shifting to cat form, dashing for the window and leaping back into the cover of the sakura tree.

Golden eyes peered between the petals as the dark-haired Captain awoke with her grey eyes shining in disbelief. The cat smirked as the Captain shook her head, black hair flying in all directions before placing a finger gently to her lips and glancing down at the fallen black cat toy on the floor. Yoruichi waited until Soifon was looking the opposite way before moving along a branch and entered her own window, highly pleased with herself and her heart humming with the feel of Soifon's lips against her own.


	9. Chapter 9 Awakening

**Chapter 9 - Awakening**

The Captain of Squad Two dressed while trying to remember what exactly she had been dreaming about. She donned her haori as she scowled to herself. She remembered thinking her toy cat was purring in her arms, and just before she woke, a gentle kiss. Who had she dreamt kissed her? She knew the person was important to her in some way, but couldn't bring a face to her mind. It was annoying, because the kiss had been perfect. She was confronted with the vague shadowy image every time she tried to think about it and was getting more and more irritated. Grabbing the ends of her yellow obi, she pulled hard, tightening it too much in her bad mood. She was wearing her spare, the other one had gone missing and when she caught the thief they were going to get taught a painful lesson.

She crouched down and picked up the fluffy black cat toy from the floor. She stared into its yellow button eyes, willing it to reveal something. She instinctively felt that all of this was to do with the cat. It was somehow linked to the person she couldn't bring to mind. That's why the toy was so important to her, she reasoned.

She was wrested from her thoughts by a tap at her door followed by a voice that was far too cheerful for this time in the morning.

"Vice-Captain Yoruichi reporting for duty!"

Hastily hiding the cat toy in a closet hidden by a sliding panel, Soifon answered a few seconds later. "Come in Shihōin."

The door slid open and a purple-haired woman entered the room with a secretive smile on her face at the sight of the Captain. Soifon took in her appearance and thought again to herself how beautiful her new Vice-Captain was.

"This morning we will go to see the Captain-Commander who will run you through your duties as an officer of the 13 Protection Squads."

Yoruichi nodded wearily. She already knew what was expected of her having been a Captain before.

Soifon frowned at Yoruichi's apparent lack of enthusiasm causing the older woman to smirk briefly before forcing herself to look serious.

Yoruichi laughed inwardly at Soifon's expression. It appeared cute to her, but to anyone else it was a glare to freeze the heart. She was sorely tempted to tease her little bee, but she would have to bite her tongue. She couldn't talk to Soifon the playful way she usually did, she'd have to play the role of obedient Vice-Captain for a while until she had won the heart of the short-tempered Captain.

"After the Captain-Commander has finished informing you of your _important _duties," Soifon shot the woman a meaningful glance, "I think it would be a good idea for us to train together and get an idea of each other's fighting style since we will more than likely enter combat together." Soifon continued, her glaze softening as she tried not to notice how the woman's purple hair shone in the morning light.

Yoruichi looked genuinely pleased with this and her golden eyes lit up. It meant that she got some long-awaited alone time with Soifon.

Soifon smiled slightly. She was looking forward to seeing exactly what the mysterious Shihōin Yoruichi was capable of after watching her so effortlessly defeat Ōmaeda.

They left together to be briefed by Yamamoto, Yoruichi barely concealing yawns at his lethargy-inducing drone about the usual honour of the 13 Protection Squads. She allowed her eyes to wander down to the little bee at her side who was paying rapt attention to everything the Captain-Commander said. Yoruichi suppressed a grin. The girl was still a stickler for rules and orders.

Once they had been dismissed, Yoruichi followed Soifon back to their quarters. The Captain stopped outside her door and turned to Yoruichi.

"I hope you'll remember what the Captain-Commander told you. As my Vice-Captain I expect you to follow my orders but you must also think for yourself. I have some paperwork to file for you new position and after I'm done with that we'll go and train." She slid open the door to her room. "Go and familiarize yourself with the Squad Two buildings for now and I'll find you when I'm ready."

The door closed almost in Yoruichi's face, and the woman raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired woman's stern attitude. Sighing loudly she decided she would take a walk around after all. Not that she needed to "familiarize" herself with the place. Instead she followed a corridor that lead out into the welcoming sunlight and sat down under the shade of a sakura tree. She wished she had some sake, then she could relax properly.

Her little bee really was grumpy. She wasn't used to being ordered around by Soifon. Thinking about it Yoruichi decided it wasn't a bad thing, and chuckled as she imagined a dominating Soifon. She could quite enjoy that.

As the sun slowly climbed higher in the bright blue sky, Yoruichi cat-napped with her back against the tree. A pale pink petal floated gently down towards her, loosened by a mild breeze. It came to rest on top of her head.

Soifon looked down on the sleeping woman, admiring her beautiful features. She was about to wake her and thoroughly chastise her when another petal drifted down and settled on the Vice-Captain's shoulder.

Without even thinking about it, the Captain bent down and brushed it softly from the dark-skinned woman. As she looked up into her peaceful face, Soifon spotted another petal sitting on the purple hair of her head. She reached up to brush away that petal too, and as her hand touched Yoruichi's hair she marvelled at how silky it felt. Even though the petal had fallen to the floor, Soifon continued to stroke the purple hair, looking into Yoruichi's sleeping face as a wave of unexplainable nostalgia swept over her. The falling blossoms. A sleeping woman. This same silky hair.

Yoruichi snored loudly.

Face glowing red, Soifon jumped backwards and hid behind the nearest tree. Peering round it, she saw her Vice-Captain was still asleep, her head now tilted back, mouth open and snoring raucously. Annoyed by her own behaviour now that it was clear Yoruichi hadn't noticed what the Captain had been doing, Soifon stepped towards her again, a scowl firmly in place.

Arms folded she said loudly "You'd be no use as an assassin. Any target would hear your snoring long before you got within a day's walking distance."

Yoruichi startled awake, her golden eyes still full of sleep. Yawning, she was about to retaliate with a smart come-back but decided against further annoying the prickly Captain considering her new position. Instead she muttered to herself under her breath. "I wish all you did in your sleep was snore" and stood waiting for Soifon.

"Now that nap-time is over let's get on with some training." Soifon turned and led the way.

Yoruichi fell into step beside the Captain. Predictably, Soifon led Yoruichi to the spot in the forest that she usually trained at. Stopping a little distance ahead of Yoruichi, Soifon said, "I could already tell that you're a good fighter, you have very strong reiatsu and you carry yourself so confidently. Watching your fight with Ōmaeda was just further proof."

Their eyes locked. "I want to test just how strong you are. First show me your hand-to-hand combat skills and speed." Soifon took up her ready stance.

Yoruichi knew she couldn't demonstrate all of her unarmed abilities in case Soifon recognised her distinctive fighting style. She had to fight unpredictably otherwise Soifon would automatically be able to counter her moves due to their past training sessions together and realise something was up. Hand-to-hand was her forte, but she'd have to hold back. This would be tough.

"Alright Taichou, I'll show you what I'm made of." Flicking her purple hair behind her, Yoruichi took up her own stance, fists forward.

Soifon leapt through the air with astonishing speed, a kick aimed straight at Yoruichi's face. Instinctively the golden-eyed woman sidestepped and blocked with one arm, bringing the other round to punish Soifon's ribs. Soifon quickly swept around her other leg to block the punch, landed and whirled around, trying to knock Yoruichi's feet from under her. Yoruichi instead of jumping allowed the attack to hit her, not wanting to appear too good. She felt her legs buckle beneath her as she lost her balance but threw herself backwards into a roll, quickly returning upright back in her ready stance.

"Not bad Shihōin" Soifon commented as she stood, her grey eyes focused on golden ones. "See if you can land a hit on me." She stood ready, waiting for the attack.

Grinning, Yoruichi made to run at the Captain, flickering with Shunpo and closing the distance rapidly. Soifon also disappeared for an instant, reappearing to one side. Yoruichi had already changed direction, predicting the Captain's move.

Eyes widening a little at the woman's fast reactions, Soifon blocked a punch, using the purple-haired woman's own momentum to throw her into the air to pass over her head.

Seeing Soifon's eyes widen, Yoruichi decided not to somersault before kicking Soifon's back and land on her feet as she normally would have in this situation. Instead she smirked and cheekily tweaked Soifon's braid as she sailed past and made a show of landing awkwardly, the Captain's fist a millimetre from her chin.

Soifon was impressed by Yoruichi's skills. There was definitely room for improvement, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Shihōin Yoruichi was holding something back. She could have sworn that the purple-haired woman had tugged on her braid teasingly before she fell. Pushing the thought aside, Soifon stepped backwards to allow her Vice-Captain room to stand.

Yoruichi smiled disarmingly at Soifon, causing a faint blush to appear. Yoruichi's smile grew wider; she already had her little bee blushing. "How did I do?" she asked.

"You're good but you have a few openings" Soifon said shortly. "As long as you don't neglect your training there won't be a problem. After all, you are far better than what I was used to with Ōmaeda. Let's see how well you fight with your sealed zanpaktou." The Captain was tearing the sleeves from her clothing as she spoke and removed her haori revealing her Onmitsukidō uniform beneath. Drawing Suzumebachi, she held it ready.

Yoruichi's eyes roved hungrily over Soifon's bare arms and lithe body. Soifon twitched an eyebrow in irritation. Yoruichi realised that she was practically drooling over her Captain and drew her own zanpaktou, Raiju. The good thing was she wouldn't have to hold back using her zanpaktou; Soifon was much more proficient with Suzumebachi than she was with Raiju and wouldn't recognise any of her moves. At least she knew what to expect with Soifon's attacks.

Smiling to herself as Soifon vanished from her view with Shunpo, Yoruichi turned around, holding her zanpaktou vertically alongside her face. She came face to face with Soifon, shock illuminating the dark-haired woman's steel-grey eyes. The Captain had used her favourite manoeuvre, appearing behind the target and holding her blade horizontally along their throat, the other hand placed around their neck and on the tip of the blade. Yoruichi had guessed it was coming and couldn't resist taking advantage of how close to her Soifon would end up. Suzumebachi was blocked by Raiju, the two zanpaktou quivering from the impact. Soifon's face was less than an inch away.

Soifon could feel Yorucihi's sweet breath caress her cheeks gently and a blush rapidly coloured them. Golden eyes were frozen by wintry-grey ones as the seconds slowed and heart beats quickened. Yoruichi very deliberately broke eye contact with the motionless Soifon and allowed her eyes to rest upon those red lips that she knew were so soft. She wanted nothing more than to taste them again.

Soifon's eyes widened further as she realised what Yoruichi was looking at, and then she couldn't help her own eyes from doing the same, the blush suffusing her cheeks. A longing mounted within her at the sight of Yoruichi's lips so close, a longing that she knew had always been there. The Captain and Vice-Captain caught up in the closeness of each other, subconsciously moved nearer. Soifon closed her eyes as their lips-

Without warning the sound of a hammer striking a block echoed throughout the previously still forest. The women quickly stepped away from each other, neither meeting the others' eyes. Quickly grabbing her haori, Soifon called back over her shoulder, "Yoruichi we need to get back. The Captains and Vice-Captains are being summoned."

Yoruichi cursed inwardly and followed her Captain. She realised with a wry smile that Soifon had used her first name. Whatever the alarm was about, it must be serious she thought.

It was. The Hollow had reappeared.


	10. Chapter 10 The Hollow

**A/N** - Hey everyone, sorry for the update delay. Even though I get time off for Christmas I seem to get even less of it to myself. Anyways, I'm back on track with writing so please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Hollow**

Quickly making their way to the meeting chamber, the two female shinigami passed anxious groups muttering amongst themselves as to what the alarm could mean. Yoruichi was fairly sure that Yamamoto would be sending out her and Soifon with the rest of the squad if the location of the Hollow had been found. The stealth force was ideal for a situation where a target had to be taken down quickly without becoming aware it was hunted.

"Be prepared for a mission Yoruichi, we'll probably be leaving soon after this meeting" the Captain commented, seemingly reading her Vice-captain's mind. It was the first time she had spoken since the alarm had sounded, the two of them heading back hurriedly with their own awkward thoughts.

Yoruichi nodded silently as they rounded a corner. Her first proper mission with Soifon in over 100 years, even despite the seriousness of the task that lay ahead, the purple-haired woman felt a little excited. She had no doubt that together she and Soifon could take on any foe. In the past they had worked together flawlessly and always watched each other's backs. She eyed the Captain's back as they walked, hoping she hadn't pushed Soifon too far too soon with their almost-kiss.

Inside the meeting room, the Captains stood in their lines and an unusual sight, their Vice-captains knelt respectfully beside them. Yoruichi moved to take her place alongside Soifon, noticing the shorter woman scowling. Whether over the incident or concern over the Hollow the purple-haired woman wasn't sure.

Waiting for the rest of the shinigami to gather, Soifon allowed herself to puzzle over what had happened with her Vice-captain. She was confused by the sudden rush of emotions that the woman had stirred. They seemed completely familiar to her, but at the same time something was off. Again the hazy image sprang to her mind, and the dark-haired Captain realised with a jolt that the feelings were identical to those associated with the shadowy image. What exactly was going on? Was Shihōin somehow linked to her mental nuisance? It couldn't be possible, they had only just met. She frowned, more confused than ever.

Soifon was saved from further troublesome thoughts by the sound of the Captain Commander's staff thumping the floor.

"As you all will be aware, the alarm has sounded due to the reappearance of the Hollow." He turned to face the Captain of Squad 10. "Make your report Captain Hitsugaya."

Tōshirō stepped forward, a tear in his uniform and a deep gash upon his leg clearly visible. The meeting was an emergency; he hadn't even had time to seek medical attention.

"My squad was patrolling on the outskirts of East Rukongai when the Hollow appeared without anyone, myself included, sensing its approach. No one saw how it arrived either, the first we knew of it was when several of my squad were attacked. The reiatsu was extremely powerful, it managed to floor eight of my squad at once just by lunging at them." He shifted his weight, the wound on his leg obviously painful. "I at once went to attack it, but I was unprepared for its speed. It blocked my strike with its bare arm and landed this hit on me with the other. I attempted to freeze it with Hyōrinmaru but the combination of strength and reiatsu shattered the ice and I was knocked into a wall. When I stood again, the Hollow had vanished and there was no trace of its reiatsu."

"This is serious news, a Captain couldn't stop it" Shunsui muttered from beneath his straw hat.

Yamamoto turned to the shinigami kneeling beside Komamura. "Vice-captain Iba, tell us what you saw."

The shinigami looked pale behind his sunglasses, and rose to face the assembly. "Squad 7 were also on patrol, close enough to Hitsugaya Taichou's location to realise that something had happened. We saw dust in the air and the sound of roaring. I signalled to the rest of the squad to follow me and we ran in that direction. Then out of nowhere, a tear opened in the air in front of us. Before we knew what was happening the Hollow had come through it, snatched up three of the squad and torn a new gateway with its claws and disappeared through it. We rushed towards the opening but it had resealed within seconds."

Mayuri stared at Iba enquiringly. "Was this portal a gargantua?"

"No, the opening was more like a series of tears that the Hollow burst through, and the glimpse I caught of the other side was of a reddish-coloured place with lightning flashing in the background. It didn't lead to Hueco Mundo as far as I could tell."

Captain Byakuya closed his eyes. "I suspect those men are dead, the Hollow had come on a hunting mission."

Iba bowed his head, shaking with anger. "We had no chance to react or even try to stop it." Komamura placed a heavy paw on his shoulder sympathetically.

The Captain-commander's beard rustled as he spoke. "Captain Hitsugaya's quick offensive actions appear to have prevented the Hollow from taking any of his squad which were the primary target. It seems that the Hollow prefers to take its prey by surprise without having to fight. However if necessary it will aggressively defend its self. Thanks to Vice-captain Iba we now also know how it can arrive and attack so quickly and that it appears to be able to create access to another dimension."

Retso Unohana spoke softly. "If it can appear in any location from this other dimension, it will be extremely difficult to track it down."

"This is intriguing, and it can do this with just its claws? We should take it alive so that it can be studied further" Mayuri suggested, drawing annoyed sighs from the other shinigami. "What were the physical characteristics of the specimen?"

Hitsugaya flicked his hand through spiky white hair. "It was large, taller than the buildings and humanoid. It had green skin, and the arms were long, the claws extremely lengthy and sharp. It looked like it had bat-like wings too. The mask was surrounded by spines and had a grinning face with sharp fangs. It is much more powerful than it looks."

"It seems to be drawn to strong reiatsu" Soifon pointed out. "It went to attack the squad with a Captain present first of all with the highest reiatsu in the area, and when that failed attacked the nearest squad with strong spiritual pressure. But it is still cautious, the Hollow hasn't yet attacked **Seireitei **which is the area with the strongest reiatsu. It stayed to the outskirts and attacked the groups with the strongest reiatsu it could find there."

"If this is the case, a group with strong spiritual pressure can lure it out and destroy it before it becomes bold enough to attack Seireitei." Ukitake suggested.

Yamamoto nodded. "This seems the most logical course of action. The Hollow must be dealt with immediately. Captain Soifon, ready your squad and mobilize the stealth force. Leave tomorrow morning as it is safe to assume the Hollow will not need to feed again today. The stealth force will remain hidden while you and your squad lure the Hollow out far away from the populated regions of Soul Society. A quick kill is needed to prevent the Hollow from escaping through its portal."

"Yes Captain-Commander, we will leave first thing." Soifon answered. Yoruichi kneeling beside her smiled slightly, all as they had predicted.

The officers were dismissed and Yoruichi walked behind the small Captain back towards their quarters. Soifon was oblivious to the woman's presence as she mentally made plans for their mission. They had almost reached their rooms when the Captain finally remembered Yoruichi was there. She looked over her shoulder and met the woman's golden eyes. With a faint blush on her cheeks the morning's events came back to her. Yoruichi really was stunning though, and –

She caught her thoughts and coughed awkwardly, hoping the Vice-captain hadn't noticed, snapping her head back to face the direction she was walking.

Yoruichi's sharp eyes had noticed the blush and she didn't need to see Soifon's face to know that the irritable Captain would now be scowling to herself. The playful woman suppressed a smile. She smugly congratulated herself that her plan was working already and the Captain's cold heart was thawing under her irresistible charm.

Soifon had managed to bury the infuriating riddle of her feelings and gaps in her memory in a dark corner of her mind while she had a task to complete, when those golden eyes had shone their light upon them once again like twin suns. Now to her extreme annoyance she was becoming preoccupied with the puzzle again and practically stomped the rest of the way to their quarters. With each step it was as though she was trying to stamp out the embers that the purple-haired woman's eyes had lit within her chest.

'There's no way I can be falling for someone I've just met, it's ridiculous' she told herself angrily. 'I'm not some desperate romantic, it's all to do with this damn shadow! Why can't I remember any more?!' She growled and grabbed a hell butterfly that fluttered past, squashing it in her tight grip.

Barking out her message to inform the stealth force of their instructions, she released the butterfly non too gently to deliver its message. It flapped pathetically along with its damaged wings eliciting a loud tut from Yoruichi, who had ignored her own cat-like desire to bat the insect out of the air.

Soifon turned to deliver her a death-glare, silencing Yoruichi who stood to attention, trying to look as innocent as possible. The Captain sighed in exasperation, and Yoruichi was unable to keep a grin from sliding across her face.

To her own surprise, Soifon found herself smiling at the irrepressible Vice-captain. She realised she was actually glad of the taller woman's company even if her emotions had been thrown into chaos. She disliked having to carry out missions with the incompetent Ōmaeda and was constantly driven to the limit of her patience.

Yoruichi smiled back, equally surprised, the Captain had seemed so irritated moments before. They reached their rooms walking in a comfortable silence, the Captain deciding not to let things she couldn't explain or do anything about worry her.

"We should get to sleep, we need to head off before dawn" the dark-haired shinigami stopped outside her door. "Goodnight, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi bowed her head slightly as the Captain disappeared inside and slid her door shut. "Goodnight, my little bee" she whispered quietly before letting herself into her own room.

Soifon, leaning against her door caught Yoruichi's faint words and felt a warm glow spreading in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11 Anticipation

**Chapter 11 - Anticipation**

A light drizzle pattered down from the stormy grey skies onto a group of shinigami standing to attention, oblivious of the weather, before a pacing figure in a white haori. Yoruichi stood to one side, her golden orbs trained intently on the Captain. Soifon had summoned the strongest and most skilled of the shinigami of Squad Two and the most silent and deadly members of the stealth force to the perimeter of the forest. Squad Two together with Soifon and Yoruichi would act as decoys to draw out the Hollow with their combined reiatsu at a safe distance from Soul Society, while the stealth force would remain hidden and undetected until the appearance of the target and attempt to incapacitate it before it could drag any of the squad to their certain doom in another dimension.

"Are there any questions?" Soifon asked still walking up and down the line before her subordinates. "Ask now because there's a good chance you'll be dead later." She stopped and eyed the shinigami, searching for any tell-tale signs of wavering resolve. Satisfied, she flicked her damp air from her eyes and continued. "No? Then remember to strike while you have a chance and don't hesitate to take down the enemy from behind. Those who falter die. That is what it means to be in my Squad."

In the distance, a rumble of thunder reverberated through the darkening clouds. The assembled shinigami remained motionless, focused upon their Captain. Water slid along the polished golden hoops swaying in the strengthening zephyr as she gave the order. "We march north-east through the forest, make camp at nightfall. Stay vigilant, the Hollow could attack at any time. Move out!"

A series of flickering blurs accompanied the departure of the stealth force, while the Squad Two members saluted and began marching towards the forest. Yoruichi watched them leave before turning her attention back to Soifon. "I wonder how many of them will survive if this Hollow is as dangerous as Captain Hitsugaya made out."

Soifon glanced at her through a haze of drizzle with narrowed eyes. "They've had all the training they require for this mission. If they die it will only be due to their own incompetence." Her braids swinging behind her, the irritable woman vanished into the distance.

Yoruichi sighed reproachfully, knowing that she was at least partly to blame for the smaller woman's less than tolerant attitude towards her subordinates. She shifted the still unfamiliar weight of her zanpaktou behind her back before using shunpo to quickly close the gap between the Squad trudging through the forest ahead.

The wind whipping through her purple hair, Yoruichi surveyed the clearing through a curtain of rain from the bough of a tree. The shinigami of Squad 2 had begun setting up camp for the night, stumbling through the mud as they set up their tents. They were not finding it an easy task, the cruel wind snatching the material from cold, sodden hands. Soifon belaboured and verbally abused any slackers she saw, bringing an amused smile to the cat-woman's face. Curses filled the air as darkness fell, eventually subsiding as the shinigami huddled miserably underneath their makeshift shelters.

From her high perch, Yoruichi crouched down and scanned the foliage surrounding the area. The Stealth Force were excellent at hiding themselves; there was no sign of their presence yet the woman knew they were nearby, watching for any sudden appearance of the Hollow.

A flash of white and yellow in the branches of a tree across the clearing caught Yoruichi's eye. Soifon evidently preferred to keep out of the weather in the same way as Yoruichi by sheltering beneath the leaves rather than crouch in the mud under a draughty tent. The purple-haired woman stretched like a cat before rising and leaping from branch to branch to land at her Captain's side.

"Everyone looks to be in position, no sign of the Hollow yet" she announced, shaking water droplets from her clothes.

Soifon turned and sat down with her back to the trunk of the tree, able to relax a little now that all there was to do was wait. "Good. You take first watch and I'll relieve you in a few hours. One of us needs to be on the alert at all times."

Yoruichi nodded and jumped to a higher branch to obtain a better view of the area, and, she thought to herself, of Soifon resting below. Soifon closed her eyes, knowing she could trust her new Vice-captain to stay attentive. The woman was confident and capable, a breath of fresh air compared to the bungling Ōmaeda. That fool was probably still lying in bed recovering from the beating he had received from Yoruichi during their match.

Soifon had been glad of the flurry of activity of the past few hours. It meant that she hadn't had chance to dwell for any great amount of time upon what had transpired with Yoruichi moments before the alarm had sounded. She was still unsettled at the ease at which those puzzling feelings had surfaced from inside her, even more so that they didn't feel entirely unfamiliar. As her breathing slowed and the heaviness of sleep settled in, the image cloaked in shadow loomed once more to plague the Captain's thoughts in the absence of other distractions. The silhouette flickered in and out of focus as she drifted of to sleep.

Scanning the tree-tops, golden eyes were ever drawn to a pale face framed by jet black hair. All the anger and impatience that was Soifon was extinguished by sleep, the furrowed brows replaced by an expression as free from emotion as a doll's. She looked like the small girl that once upon a time had been so desperate to serve and protect Yoruichi. A twinge of guilt gripped the older woman's stomach as she gazed upon the sleeping girl. It was quickly replaced by a longing as she felt again the desire to set things right between them no matter what.

Her keen senses straining for any change in reiatsu, Yoruichi alternated her time between keeping a watch on the shinigami on the forest floor, the encompassing foliage, and more often than not, on the still form of the sleeping Captain. After a while, the woman observed Soifon's forehead creasing into a scowl. She contemplated hanging from the branch by her legs and planting a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead but quickly dismissed the notion, remembering that the Stealth force were positioned all around them and would most likely not react well to such an unusual action. Deciding it was time to wake her in any case, Yoruichi slowly rose from her position crouched among the leaves and carefully dropped down to the lower branch, walking slowly so as not to shake it too suddenly.

Soifon, deep in sleep was dreaming. The mysterious figure was advancing upon her, the outline slowly coming into view. Long black hair snaked around the figure's pitch black shoulders, a glimmer of light visible around the rim of eyes that appeared to be shut. Soifon heard herself demanding to know who the person was, and struggled to move against some unseen force which rendered her motionless. The silhouette continued to advance until it filled her vision, the clothing gradually coming into view as colours seeped slowly from black to grey to –

"Soifon-Taichou, it's early morning. I thought I should wake you." Yoruichi placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder, pulling her from her slumber.

Blearily Soifon looked up at the woman through sleep filled eyes and mumbled drowsily "Weren't you wearing orange a second ago?" before blinking and yawning. Rising to her feet and coaxing her stiff muscles back into life, the small woman now fully awake glanced at Yoruichi who seemed to have frozen, her hand still partly out stretched.

"What was that Captain?" the purple-haired woman whispered, her golden eyes wide.

Soifon frowned. What was wrong with her? "What are you talking about Yoruichi? What's been going on, anything to report?"

Yoruichi coughed and pulled herself together. Soifon clearly didn't remember what she'd just said, and although it was worrying, the woman realised she was acting strangely and Soifon would be bound to notice.

"Nothing, no movements, no change in reiatsu." She managed straightening her posture.

Soifon nodded and peered down through the gloom to see the guttering camp fires of the sleeping squad. "I'll continue the watch until morning, try and get some sleep Vice-captain."

Yoruichi made her way to the trunk of the tree and seated her self in the same place the Captain had occupied moments before and shut her eyes, her mind echoing Soifon's words. Was she remembering who Yoruichi was? Soifon had almost certainly made reference to Yoruichi's distinctive orange jacket. How much time was there before the rest of her memories came back? The purple-haired shinigami cursed the appearance of the Hollow, hoping they could dispose of it soon so that she could continue with her plan. She would just have to risk moving things along more quickly.

Soifon took up position a little way from Yoruichi, her legs swinging out over the edge of the branch. Now and again she couldn't resist sneaking glances at the captivating woman. The moon had broken free of the dark clouds and cast its gentle beam onto tanned skin.

'What is it about you Yoruichi?' The Captain mused to herself, 'what is this longing I feel when I look at you? It seems always to have been there, and yet it can't have been, I've known you only days.' She glanced over at the sleeping woman, watching the moonlight dance over shining hair falling softly across enrapturing features. 'I shouldn't feel this way at all, am I so weak that I - .' She growled in annoyance and passed her hand roughly across her eyes as if to dispel her own treacherous thoughts before they could reach their conclusion. She resolutely looked away, trying to force herself to become fascinated by the bark of the tree opposite, but to her dismay, the memory of Yoruichi mere millimetres away rose in her mind. She had been so tantalisingly close. 'And she called me her little bee….'

The Captain gave in and stole another glance at the Goddess only to freeze in shock as she was pierced by dazzling golden eyes. Soifon blushed furiously and almost fell from her perch. Yoruichi hid a smile and pretended not to notice, rising with a show of stretching and yawning. Perhaps it wouldn't be so much of a risk after all.

Soifon quickly regained her composure and donned her usual stony expression, although a faint blush still remained upon her cheeks. "You really should rest, we have another day's march ahead of us tomorrow."

"Sorry Taichou, I'm afraid this cold weather woke me up." Yoruichi indicated her bare arms and threw in a shiver for good measure, a mischievous grin threatening to surface. Walking over to a surprised Soifon, Yoruichi seated herself directly next to her on the left, their legs touching. "Much warmer now" she stated happily.

Soifon's blush resurfaced immediately and she spluttered silently. Trying desperately to find anything else to distract herself from the jolt of electricity that had surged through her, she leaned back to look at the moon and in doing so, shifted her hands further back to support her weight. They came into contact with another hand, her fingers brushing over Yoruichi's. The women's eyes leapt to each other's at the touch. Yoruichi swallowed and slowly ran the tips of her fingers along Soifon's, praying that the dark-haired girl would not pull away.

The Captain could not have moved if she wanted to, Yoruichi's touch making her incapable of thought and aware only of the emotions that swirled within her. The golden-eyed woman seeing no resistance slid her hand along Soifon's waist pulling her closer, her left hand rising to run slowly along her jaw line, tilting the woman's face closer to her own. Suddenly, Yoruichi remembered the presence of the stealth force. She froze and looked into Soifon's now confused grey eyes, resisting the urge to kiss her anyway.

"Yoruichi….?" Soifon managed, attempting to get her racing emotions under control.

"The stealth force…." Yoruichi whispered, resting her forehead against the Captain's. Her eyes were filled with frustration, the very thing she wanted so badly right in front of her. She withdrew her touch from Soifon's face sadly; waiting until they were completely alone was going to be torture.

Soifon's breath caught in her chest, as she felt Yoruichi move closer. Desire surged through her and she made the decision almost without thinking. As Yoruichi withdrew her hand, she grabbed her wrist and flash-stepped as far as she could, pulling a surprised Yoruichi with her.

Yoruichi suddenly felt the rough bark of a tree against her back, and in contrast, soft lips pressed against her own. Her golden eyes opened wide in shock as she realised Soifon was kissing her. Elation swept through her and she sank into the kiss, returning it passionately as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, holding her as close as she could. Soifon moaned as Yoruichi's tongue caressed her own, knowing they had only a few seconds more. Breathing heavily, Soifon broke the kiss, tugging Yoruichi back to the spot they had left with another flash step.

Both women fell to a sitting position, panting from the sudden burst of energy they had used. Soifon looked around as she regained her breath. The stealth force was still nowhere to be seen. Even if they had noticed the officer's brief absence there was nothing to be done about it now they had returned. Her grey eyes met Yoruichi's, who grinned sheepishly before moving closer to the Captain and resting her head upon her shoulder, closing her eyes in content. Soifon smiled as Yoruichi whispered "arigato my little bee." Filled with a warmth she'd never known, Soifon stroked Yoruichi's silky hair as the older woman gently drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Lightning

**A/N** - Hopefully it won't be too much longer before I add the next chapter. And there's a little sketch I've done to go with this chapter, and so I don't spoil anything I'll leave info on where to find it at the bottom, so remember to go take a look!

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Lightning

Yoruichi awoke to a dismal grey dawn, a gentle wind stirring the leaves of the surrounding boughs. She stretched and immediately looked around for the Captain. When she cast her bright eyes earthwards, she was quickly rewarded with the sight of the short-tempered woman stalking amongst the shinigami attempting to fold away their sodden shelters. A yelp floated upwards as one of the squad received a boot in the rear, apparently not packing as speedily as Soifon expected. As if sensing golden eyes upon her, the Captain turned and looked upwards, a rare smile crossing her face as she saw Yoruichi was awake.

Smiling in return, Yoruichi pushed herself to her feet. Soifon was standing at her side on the tree branch with a flash of shunpo, a red tinge creeping into her cheeks as she inquired "sleep well, Vice-captain?"

Grinning cheerfully the purple-haired woman answered, "yes, I was dreaming of someone special." She took a small step nearer Soifon. Her hands subconsciously fiddling with the hoop on her braid, the Captain muttered "I'm glad. Umm, Yoruichi…" Her eyes trained intently on the taller woman's, almost imploringly.

"Yes, Taichou?" Yoruichi's grin widened at Soifon's helpless expression and she grasped hold of the polished golden hoop, tugging it playfully and spinning it around her finger as she moved closer. The Captain smiled and looked almost relieved at Yoruichi's actions as though she was afraid the older woman would awake regretting their kiss.

Abruptly, an explosion of bark, leaves and forceful reiatsu assaulted both shinigami as they were flung into the air. Looking down in shock, they were confronted by the gaping maw of an enormous Hollow racing to meet them. The branch they had been stood upon seconds ago was a whirlwind of tree splinters as the crushing jaws pulverised it completely. Using shunpo to narrowly dodge the tearing claws and gnashing teeth, both officers drew their weapons, glancing briefly at one another. A snarl escaped the almost reptilian mask of the Hollow standing as tall as the surrounding trees. At its stomping feet, shinigami scrambled out of range to avoid being crushed but screams and the snapping of bones filled the air.

"Take it out quickly!" Soifon yelled to her squad. "Sting all enemies to death!" Suzumebachi glinted wickedly upon her wrist as she dodged another swipe. Dark shapes rose from their positions hidden in the forest as the Stealth Force mobilized. Silently, they slashed at the towering Hollow from all angles with their swords but their flurry of attacks only served to enrage the creature further. Already deprived of its intended prey, it roared in frustration and turned upon the shinigami.

Quick as lightning, a Homonka was carved into the green flesh of the Hollow's back sending black droplets of blood flying into the air amongst fragments of splintered bark. Bellowing in fury, the Hollow whirled and launched itself with startling speed skywards towards the Captain, smashing the bodies of several Stealth Force shinigami too slow to get out of the way.

"Strike from the stormy sky!"

A flash of sliver split the air as four trails of lightning ripped across the snarling mask of the Hollow. Yoruichi appeared in front of Soifon brandishing her silvery claws, turning quickly to check the smaller woman was unharmed. Halting its charge, the Hollow glared from behind its damaged mask. Slashing the air around it violently with cruel claws, it sliced through the trunks of nearby trees and split an unfortunate shinigami clean in two. A ragged portal was torn in the churning sky and the Hollow prepared to leap through. It was hit by a brutal force mid-leap and smashed to the floor of the forest as Soifon delivered a stunning blow with her heel from above.

"Now! Chain it while we have the chance!" She shouted to the remaining Squad. Ropes seemingly composed of pure light shot from the hands the shinigami on the forest floor who had evaded being trampled, snaking around the wrists and legs of the roaring Hollow. The tendrils of light sunk deep into the ground, anchoring the beast to the floor.

Soifon sped towards it as it tugged against its bonds and attempted to rise. Drawing back her stinger she prepared to plunge it into the centre of the crest she had already left on creature's back. "The second strike!"

Yoruichi watched in horror from above as first one rope then another was pulled taut and snapped under the immense strength of the Hollow. The ground cracked and shook as the creature ripped a muscled arm free before whipping it around straight into Soifon's stomach. The blow knocked the Captain flying, and the purple-haired woman launched herself in pursuit. Both shinigami hit the dirt hard, Yoruichi managing to wrap her body around the smaller woman to take most of the impact.

Panting from exertion, Yoruichi rolled a slightly winded Soifon onto her back and stared worriedly into her face. "Soifon! Answer me, are you ok?" Soifon groaned and pushed herself into a crouch, her left hand covering her stomach. "I'm fine, I wasn't prepared for it to break free so quickly." She looked around as the ground quaked and trembled as the Hollow snapped the last of its restraints. "We need to finish this fast, it's a complete slaughter!"

A bestial roar shook the air and the twisted mask rose from the dust to leer at the petrified shinigami, some of whom tried to flee in terror. No longer interested in snatching a quick meal, the incensed Hollow desired only to crush the puny ants that had injured it. It raked massive talons through the escaping shinigami, delighting in the warm blood dripping from its claws.

Shedding her white Captain's haori, Soifon spat dirt from her mouth and rose to her feet. "If I can just hit it once more." Leaping through the dust she charged back towards the Hollow, long braids flying behind her.

"Soifon, wait!" Yoruichi shouted, her arm outstretched, but the impatient Captain was gone. "Shunk- ah crap!" The golden eyed woman scowled in frustration as she realised she couldn't risk using shunko in front of Soifon. There must be another way to hurt the creature…Speeding after Soifon, Yoruichi could see her figure as a blur dancing through the dark rain of blood as she peppered the Hollow with Homonka. But each time she looked to be able to strike a crest for the second time, the Hollow's claws would slice at her impossibly fast causing her to change position and her strikes to go astray.

Yoruichi flung herself towards the grimacing mask of the Hollow, the silver claws on her hands outstretched. Sinking them deep into the beast's jaw, the Vice-captain tugged the massive head to one side, hoping to overbalance their foe long enough for Soifon to land a second strike. She was unprepared for the Hollow to go with the momentum of her pull and roll right back around to it's feet, flinging her into the trunk of an old tree in a shower of twigs. Cackling in triumph, the Hollow bore rapidly down upon the purple-haired woman sprawled at the base of the tree.

"Shunko!" A blinding light enveloped the area in front of Yoruichi and swirling currents of crackling power played around the lithe body of the Captain. Creating a shield from the vortex of energy, Soifon forced the screeching Hollow's head as far back from her vice-captain as she could manage. Struggling to hold it at bay as it surged forward again, the Captain put all her might into pushing it back once more.

"Bankai!"

Yoruichi's eyes gleamed as purple and blue fire erupted from the claws on her hands and feet. The smouldering flames danced briefly in the sky before converging into one huge ball of fire with lightning crackling at the centre. A cross between a howl and a roar rent the air as the flames took up their new shape. Standing at Yoruichi's side was an enormous purple cat. Towering over her, its muscled body rippled with blue flames and bolts of lightning. Snarling, the cat crouched and Yoruichi leaped onto its back before it sprung faster than the eye could follow straight into the face of the Hollow. An explosion of fire sent the Hollow reeling back, and Raiju the lightning beast leaped swiftly into the air while the woman seated on its back launched bolts of lightning from her claws, smashing into the creature's side. Soifon jumped backwards as the purple-haired woman's bankai finally downed the creature.

Flinging herself from the cat's back to land at Soifon's side, Yoruichi commanded "strike it down, Raiju!" The cat turned its glowing white eyes briefly upon its master before jumping into the air above the Hollow writhing upon the forest floor. Speeding straight down towards it, an explosion of purple fire tore through the clearing. The inferno blazed for a few seconds before crackling into nothingness.

Soifon uncovered her face when the blistering heat faded and looked towards the area where the Hollow had been moments before. Nothing remained except for smoking charred earth. The Hollow had been blasted out of existence.

"Whew!" Yoruichi fell backwards into a sitting position and grinned up at the dirt smeared face of her Captain. Soifon looked at her Vice-captain with surprise at her strength. Crouching beside her, Soifon managed, "that was incredible Yoruichi. I knew you were strong, but that was something else. You could be a Captain!"

Yoruichi coughed and looked away sheepishly. "I'd much rather be your Vice-captain for now, Soifon."

A warm tingle spread through Soifon at Yoruichi's words and she flopped onto the ground to gather her thoughts and her energy.

Yoruichi scanned the area. The remaining squad scattered around the clearing were groaning and struggling to their feet. In shock the woman's golden eyes counted only seven remaining shinigami. The blood soaked ground littered with churned up dirt and bones told her all too clearly what had become of the rest. "Captain, it looks like eighteen were killed" Yoruichi informed the other woman.

Standing up, Soifon called to the few survivors. Wearily, the shinigami limped their way over to the Captain and formed a line. "Well done, the Hollow is destroyed. Rest up and we'll soon be heading back to Soul Society where I am sure you will receive the highest honour for your brave efforts." Casting her grey eyes over her assembled men, Soifon saw that only two from the Stealth Force remained.

"You two. As soon as you are able, get back to Soul Society and report to the Captain Commander that the Hollow has been neutralized. The rest of you are dismissed, we'll head back in the morning." The bedraggled shinigami dispersed and set about honouring their fallen comrades' remains before taking their much needed rest.

Soifon and Yoruichi were left alone once more, too drained to talk at any great length. The Vice-captain leant her back against a tree, and Soifon wearily joined her. Yoruichi leaned in close and placed a quick kiss upon her Captain's cheek before laying her head upon the girl's shoulder. Soifon closed her eyes contentedly, stroking long purple hair gently before drifting into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

In the distance, a rumble of thunder reverberated through the tree tops and the sky lit up with a purple flash for the briefest of moments.

* * *

**A/N** - here's where to find the sketch of Raiju, Yoruichi's zanpaktou in bankai form. Just go to deviant art and type **raiju_zanpaktou** in the search bar


	13. Chapter 13 Fulfilment

**A/N** - The rating has changed, for reasons that will become obvious XD

Thanks to the people who took a look at my drawing of Raiju, glad you guys liked it :)

Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts, you really motivate me to continue writing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Fulfilment **

Approaching from the blackness, the shadow-figure drew ever closer to a paralysed Soifon. Gradually, a light began to shine from the featureless face as the being's eyelids slowly opened until twin orbs of the purest golden shone bright against the darkness. Faint melodic laughter trickled into her ears as though travelling to her on a distant breeze. Behind the figure a blazing white light suddenly erupted, but the fierce glare kept the figure engulfed in shadow save for the intense golden eyes. It flickered and played around the outline, preventing the Captain from making out any details by quenching any colour. But as the light dimmed while it snaked around the approaching silhouette, Soifon gradually began to make out faded colours seeping into the edges before they were erased once more by the consuming light as the figure neared.

"Who are you?" Soifon heard herself demand, though she knew that she should recognise these golden eyes. "Why don't I know?

A grin as white as the figure was dark split the unknown face, and then the Captain remembered no more.

When Soifon awoke the first thing she noticed was that Yoruichi was no longer at her side. Standing stiffly, she stretched her cold limbs. Sensing the reiatsu of her now drastically reduced Squad, she began to walk in their direction. Approaching the tree they were huddled under, she could tell before she arrived that they were all still deeply asleep. Snores and slow breathing filled the area, surprisingly loud for so few people. Sprawled on the ground or propped against the tree, the seven shinigami still seemed to be exhausted. Their Captain opened her mouth to wake them ready for their march back to Soul Society, but taking one look at their dishevelled appearances decided to let them sleep a little longer.

Turning her back upon the snoring group, Soifon felt about for the reiatsu of her beautiful Vice-captain.

Refreshing cool water splashed over the midnight skin of the Vice-captain. Eager to wash the blood and dirt from the previous day's struggles from her body, Yoruichi had sought out a small spring. Gratefully discarding her uncomfortable clothing by the edge of the small pool, she waded out until she stood beneath the flow. Trickling from a moss-covered rock face leading down from the mountains, spring water was clean and replenishing. Rinsing the grime from her bright purple hair under the running water, the woman reflected that with the Hollow finally out of the way, she and Soifon could finally spend some time together. A slight frown wrinkled the beautiful face. There wasn't much time; Soifon was clearly beginning to remember details about Yoruichi, although she hadn't yet appeared to have linked the memories to the ex-Captain. Sighing, the golden-eyed woman decided that she would win Soifon over as best she could, and then come clean about the whole thing. She knew Soifon would be furious to begin with, but hopefully she'd come to understand.

Droplets flew and flashed in the morning sunlight as Yoruichi shook her long mane, dismissing such sombre thoughts for the time being as her cheerful nature returned.

Suddenly, Yoruichi felt a familiar reiatsu approach and abruptly vanish. Smirking to herself, she figured her little bee was nearby. Pretending she hadn't noticed, she carried on with her wash, trying not to grin as she imagined the blush that was sure to be on Soifon's face.

Soifon had followed Yoruichi's reiatsu, the sound of running water growing louder. The trail lead to a small clearing, and she could see between the trees a rock face with a moderately flowing spring, cascading and skipping from rock to rock as it tumbled earthwards. The second thing she saw caused her to turn bright red in an instant and dart quickly behind a tree, her heart thumping. Hiding her reiatsu, she swallowed as she saw again in her mind's eye the beautiful woman's ebony figure glinting as water droplets sparkled about her like diamonds. Trying to still her racing heart, Soifon became annoyed at her own lack of self control.

'It's just someone having a wash, that's all. No need for a ridiculous reaction like that' she told herself sharply. 'Now stop skulking in the bushes and just go over and say good morning.' But she found herself unable to move from her position, and tugging her braids in annoyance, risked another glance around the tree trunk. Her grey eyes widened as she took in the sight of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Everything about her was perfect. She almost stopped breathing as her eyes wandered slowly down the woman's body, from her gleaming golden eyes to her voluptuous curves and along the tribal tattoo on her thigh.

Realising what she was doing, Soifon jumped back behind the tree again, her heart racing once more, a deep blush firmly in place across her cheeks. 'If I can't go and talk to her, I'd better leave. If Yoruichi catches me here she'll think I'm a lunatic, peeping at her from behind the bushes,' the Captain admonished herself.

Moving to leave, Soifon couldn't resist taking another quick look, but to her surprise, Yoruichi was no longer there. Wondering what had happened, the Captain took a step out from behind the tree, not sensing any reiatsu. The golden-eyed woman's clothes were still there, scattered haphazardly across the forest floor, but of the owner there was no sign. Taking another step forward, the deserted spring coming completely into view, the Captain was about to make her departure when dark arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Morning Soifon" Yoruichi whispered into the astonished girl's ear.

The first thing Soifon noticed was that the arms that encircled her waist were still sparkling with water. Immediately after, she became aware of a very naked Yoruichi's breasts against her back. Her face burned bright red and she spluttered with embarrassment.

Yoruichi grinned widely at the girl's reaction. Growing bored of waiting for Soifon to show herself, the woman had decided to have a little fun. Spinning the small Captain around so that she could take in the view up close, Yoruichi acted completely as normal, to Soifon's total disbelief. "How is the rest of the Squad doing Captain?"

The Captain stammered, trying her best to keep looking into the golden eyes, wishing that she could hide her glowing red face. Laughing, Yoruichi decided to spare the poor girl further embarrassment and pulled her close again, placing her lips gently against Soifon's.

Gradually, Soifon's brain began to start working again, and she realised that she was deep in a kiss with the stunning Goddess. The feelings that she had kept deep down within her, as though for a hundred years, broke to the surface and surged through her rejoicing heart like a tidal wave. Kissing Yoruichi fiercely, the Captain ran her finger tips along the older woman's back, delighting in the feeling of soft skin beneath them, drawing a moan from Yoruichi. Her hands began roving hungrily across ebony skin, coming into contact with Yoruichi's full breasts, squeezing them gently. Yoruichi's hands began tugging at Soifon's uniform, reaching her obi and tearing it loose. Pulling the black material aside, Yoruichi's hands found Soifon's smaller breasts and massaged them, enjoying the breathless moans coming from the girl. Hooking her leg behind Soifon's, the purple-haired woman tripped her backwards, the two women fell to the floor panting, Yoruichi on top of a dazed Soifon.

Yoruichi lowered her head, her tongue flicking and twirling around Soifon's nipple. Running her fingers across her toned stomach, Yoruichi's hand moved lower and hesitated. Looking into the flushed and incredibly cute Captain's face, Yoruichi decided that 'this' would have to wait until Soifon knew everything. She wanted Soifon badly, but even more, she wanted Soifon to accept the true Yoruichi she had known for over a century, not just this shadow of a memory. Entwining her fingers in the purple mane, Soifon pulled Yoruichi's face closer, planting kisses along her jaw and neck. Knowing she had made the right decision, tough at this moment as it was, the golden-eyed woman made the most of being close to Soifon at last, kissing the Captain slowly, each kiss containing the apologies and love withheld for an eternity.

Eventually, breaking the kiss, the two shingami lay close by each other on the forest floor, their fingers entwined. As Yoruichi's golden eyes stared deep into her grey ones, filled with so much emotion, Soifon for the first time in her life felt fulfilled.


	14. Chapter 14 Mysteries

**A/N** - Thanks again for continuing to read this, all comments and opinions are welcomed :)

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Mysteries**

Stretching and cracking his aching neck back into place, one of the remaining shinigami of Squad 2 awoke and glanced blearily around him. Immediately becoming aware of the stinging in his chest, he groaned and pulled aside his frayed uniform to asses the damage. Removing the blood-soaked makeshift bandage from a deep gash on the upper left of his chest, he sucked in a sharp breath as the crisp morning air assaulted the wound. The Hollow had caught him with its lethal claws, tearing the skin apart easily. He had been one of the lucky ones and had been flung violently backwards out of the area where he had hit his head upon a rock and mercifully lost consciousness. Those that had remained in the melee to fight the fearsome creature had not lived to tell the tale. The gash looked no better in the light of the day than it had last night, the deep red wound framed by skin mottled black and blue with bruises. The shinigami gingerly poked the clotted slice in his flesh before awkwardly patching it back up, wrapping a fresh roll of bandage around his chest and tying it securely.

Hauling himself unsteadily to his feet, he clutched his aching chest with one hand and his bruised head with the other. Amazingly, he seemed to have no bones broken, but to make sure, he took a few tentative steps and looked about to see if any of his comrades were awake. The two shinigami of the Stealth Force were nowhere in sight, though this wasn't unusual. They could still be in the area or have already left to carry out their instructions from Soifon-Taichou to head back to Soul Society and report upon the status of the mission. Three of the others were still asleep beneath a tall, aged tree, looking in much worse condition than he was. That left the fourth shinigami, Hiroki. Seeing a movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shinigami in question limping towards him between the splintered tree stumps and scorched, churned up earth, his face badly scratched.

"Ryota, how are you feeling?" Hiroki greeted, "are the others still asleep?"

"I could be worse, I mean, dead." Ryota laughed grimly, hand still over his wound. "How's your leg holding up?"

The other shinigami dragged himself up to Ryota and slowly sat on the charred floor, carefully keeping his right leg out straight. Peeling up his torn uniform, he grimaced as he showed his friend the deep gash running the length of his calf past the crease of his knee. "I hope we can get back to Soul Society before this thing gets infected. I'd hate to lose my leg after it survived that Hollow's attack. I wish that bastard hadn't killed the guys who were good at healing. I tried myself but only just managed to stop it bleeding."

Ryota chuckled as he squatted beside the other shinigami. "You could always try asking the Captain to heal it."

"Are you insane?" Hiroki grumbled, "she'd give me another gash with that stinger of hers to go with it if I dared. You know what she'd say, 'that'll teach you not to be so incompetent and move out of the way faster next time.' And then she'd make me run 20 miles on my injured leg. No thank you very much."

"So did you see how they finally beat it? I was out cold and didn't see a thing." Ryota asked eagerly.

"I was in no condition to see much," the shinigami pointed to his battered face, one eye swollen shut, "but I think the Taichou used Shunko and I'm pretty sure the new woman used her bankai. Didn't see what it was though, all I saw was a lot of white and purple lights flashing about. I felt the heat and heard thunder though, must have been flames or lightning."

"The Vice-captain can use bankai? She must be really strong."

"Yeah, didn't you see her beat up that fat, useless Ōmaeda? It wouldn't surprise me at all. We'd have been in real trouble if her and the Captain hadn't been around on this mission. The Stealth Force couldn't do a thing. Where is she anyway? And that new Vice-captain."

"I haven't seen them, I thought you'd gone to look for them."

"I heard a noise over there somewhere" he waved a hand vaguely to one side indicating the direction, "and thought they were on their way over to check on us. I waited a while, but they didn't show up. I could still hear whatever it was moving around the bushes so went over to check it out. All that effort and there was nothing there though. Must have been a wild animal I scared off."

"We'd better wake the others and check none of them died during the night" Ryota sighed, using all his energy to pull himself to his feet once more.

As the two officers neared the camp of the bedraggled Squad members, their hands joined, they slowed their pace to be close to each other as long as they possibly could. Before they left the cover of the trees, Yoruichi smiled at Soifon, gave her hand a squeeze and released her hold. Soifon returned Yoruichi's smile, a blush still clearly visible on her face. Stepping from the trees, the dark-haired woman tried with difficulty to bring her dazed, overjoyed thoughts around to her responsibility as Captain. Yoruichi followed slightly behind, impatient already to be alone with Soifon. It looked as though that would have to wait until they were back at Soul Society.

"T-Taichou!" Ryota hastily pulled himself to his feet and saluted the two approaching officers. The rest of the shinigami were now awake, tending to their wounds. They hastily saluted from their various positions.

"How is everyone?" Soifon asked the bewildered Squad 2 shinigami. He had been expecting orders to move out regardless of the condition of the men, not an inquiry as to their well-being.

"Er, still recovering." He replied. "I think a couple of them will need help walking, but we should be able to manage." Was the Captain blushing? Knowing better than to stare, the shinigami lowered his eyes.

"Good, when you are ready we'll leave."

"Hai, Taichou." He bowed and went back to helping the others to their feet, wondering what was going on with the Captain's behaviour.

Soifon could feel Yoruichi's tantalising presence behind her, and as Ryota turned back to the wounded men, the purple-haired woman closed the distance until she was leaning into the smaller woman's back. "This is going to be torture, none of them are in a fit state to walk unaided, let alone use shunpo."

Soifon shivered as Yoruichi's warm breath tickled her ear. Leaning back into the Vice-captain, their cheeks touching she murmured back. "I feel like I've been longing for this for a hundred years, a couple of days waiting is nothing compared to that. This is all just amazing to me. At least I know you feel the same way and I'm with you." Yoruichi felt a slight twinge of guilt, but it was quickly replaced by warmth at Soifon's words.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. Anything that tries to slow us down further will die." The Captain smiled happily at the golden-eyed woman and stepped away to help her Squad get on the move.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Soifon" Yoruichi whispered under her breath so the Captain couldn't hear. Flicking her purple hair behind her, a mischievous smirk slid onto her tanned face. She planned to amuse herself on the long trek back to Soul Society by making her little bee blush as much as possible.

As the sun made its way high into the piercing blue sky, Squad 2 began the arduous journey back to Soul Society. The shinigami trailed behind the officers scouting ahead, supporting each other as they limped along. Walking side by side, their fingers occasionally brushed, sending sparks of electricity dancing through them both. After a while, Yoruichi glanced behind, and seeing that the Squad were a fair distance back, quickly darted round in front of Soifon and placed a kiss on her lips before bounding up into the trees, her red obi billowing in her wake. Wheeling around on a low bough, she grinned as she saw that Soifon hadn't moved, the girl's face aflame.

"Y-Yoruichi! You need to warn me when you're going to do that," the Captain gasped. The older shinigami laughed in response. She leapt nimbly from branch to branch over Soifon's head, eager to be on the move, scattering a drizzle of green leaves as she went. Soifon watched the cat-like antics of the older woman with amusement before turning to check on her Squad. Sighing resignedly, she slowed her pace. It looked like they would have to take another rest; one of the more badly injured shinigami had collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

Calling to the beautiful Vice-Captain, Soifon explained they would be resting for a while. Yoruichi decided to take a look further ahead. She was feeling full of energy and couldn't bear to sit still. She was tempted to take up her cat form and leap through the trees but instead contented herself with using shunpo to burn off some of her energy. After she had travelled a short distance, she became aware that something was wrong. She could sense the traces of a powerful reiatsu in the area. Coming to a halt on the path they were following, she cast around for signs of the owner. Walking further along the route, her keen golden eyes swept the surroundings. This reiatsu felt familiar, but somehow was completely alien to anything she'd come across before. An uneasy feeling growing in her stomach, she decided this was a grave enough reason to risk assuming her feline form, her senses magnified a thousand times. Immediately as the swirling smoke cleared, the silky whiskers quivered as Yoruichi recognised the scent of blood. Flicking her tail in agitation, she followed the rank odour until it led her to the foot of a tree, seemingly the same as every other in the forest. Her golden eyes widened in shock as she observed the grisly fruit swaying in the boughs.

The scorched and torn bodies of the two Stealth Force shinigami were impaled upon the branches, hanging lifeless as the unsettling new reiatsu stifled the already heavy air.


	15. Chapter 15 The Beast

**Chapter 15 – The Beast**

Leaning against a tree a little way away from her recovering Squad, the Captain idly watched a couple of birds fly overhead in the direction they had come. She knew something was wrong the instant Yoruichi appeared in front of her with a flash of lightning fast shunpo. The woman's normally cheerful golden eyes were completely serious, causing the Captain to quickly ask her what was wrong.

"Yoruichi, what is it?" Soifon's grey eyes focused on the grave countenance of her Vice-captain.

"The two Stealth Force shinigami are dead. I found their bodies further along the route we are taking."

"Dead? How?" Soifon questioned in surprise, a frown forming on her face.

"They were torn to shreds, their bodies were badly burned too. And whatever did it had deliberately impaled them upon the tree branches right where we would see them. I don't like this at all. The reiatsu….it was strange. Like nothing I've felt before, but at the same time I got a sense that it wasn't completely unknown to me. Something is toying with us." As she spoke her eyes scoured the area, as if expecting to be attacked at any moment.

The Vice-captain was so relaxed and fearless most of the time that to see her visibly agitated unnerved Soifon. Placing a comforting hand on her arm, Soifon reassured her. "Whatever it is, when it comes across the two of us, it will undoubtedly meet its match." Yoruichi smiled slightly at this, but continued to glance all around, her eyes coming to rest upon the seated Squad.

Stiffening suddenly, Yoruichi stared at the shinigami. "How many of them were there?"

Soifon looked at Yoruichi worriedly. "There are five."

Yoruichi shook her head, "I only see four."

Snapping her dark head around quickly, hoops clinking, to see if what Yoruichi said was true, Soifon knew the woman was right. Immediately she was amongst the shinigami, her eyes narrowed as she quizzed them.

"Where did the other shinigami go? You, did you see him?" She grasped the neck of Ryota's uniform pulling him up as she spoke, rapidly gaining his attention. "Answer me quickly."

Looking around bewildered, Ryota realised that his friend was no longer with them. "Hiroki? He was right here a few minutes ago. I didn't see him leave, I wonder where he got to. I can't even sense him anymore!"

Soifon released her hold, dropping the surprised shinigami onto the floor and drawing her zanpaktou, her eyes on the silent foliage. Yoruichi already had her sword out and vanished into the trees to scout the surrounding area, causing a twinge of anxiety inside Soifon's chest. She returned quickly, shaking her head. She could see no sign of the missing shinigami.

"All of you, be on your guard," Soifon commanded. "Something in the area has killed the two from the Stealth Force and it appears that it has taken another of the Squad. Hiroki had an injured leg, he wouldn't have been able to get far. He has probably been killed."

The injured shinigami immediately began muttering to each other nervously and began to panic, causing an irate Soifon to kick a few into silence. "Be quiet, you'll only attract attention. Stay together and keep your eyes open. Let's move, the sooner we get out of this forest and into the open, the easier we will be able to deal with this situation."

With Yoruichi leading the way between the trees, her sharp eyes watching every shadow and movement, the Squad slowly made its way in the direction of open ground. Soifon covered the rear of the group, on the look out for a surprise attack from whatever had killed her Squad members. She frequently glanced around to check on Yoruichi, concerned at how this had unsettled the purple-haired beauty. She was determined to protect the woman she loved and knew without a shred of doubt that she would give her life in an instant in order to do so; this was her sole purpose.

The air began to feel oppressive to Yoruichi as they neared the spot where she had discovered the bodies. The unnerving reiatsu still clung to the area and she could not suppress a shudder as they passed beneath the macabre tree. The Squad 2 shinigami gasped when they saw the mutilated bodies of their comrades, and a couple of them bowed their heads. Soifon moved to join Yoruichi, and the officers stared at their one-time soldiers in solemn silence.

A horrible laugh reverberated through the swaying trees causing the shinigami to jump and bring up their weapons in defence against a sudden onslaught. Soifon and Yoruichi leaped into the trees at the sound, using shunpo to rapidly scour the area for the source of the disturbing voice. They found nothing, however and after a few minutes of fruitless searching, returned to the frightened group.

Soifon clenched her fists tightly as she realised they had been tricked. There was now only one shinigami remaining, slumped in a quaking heap on the forest floor. Ryota turned to Soifon as she landed on the ground before him raising a small cloud of dust, fear darkening his bruised face.

"I saw it, it was that Hollow! Only it was different somehow. It came through one of those portals and took the others in an instant."

"How was it different" Soifon demanded, worry etched clearly on her stern features. Yoruichi hovered behind her, listening intently to what the shinigami had to say.

"I only caught I quick glimpse, but its mask seemed to have changed. It seemed…more intelligent, faster. And I think it was surrounded by lightning." He covered his eyes as he remembered the screams of his comrades as vicious claws dragged them through the swirling gateway.

Yoruichi's golden eyes clouded over as she thought. "It split us up deliberately, it's trying to pick us off a few at a time. But then why didn't it attack me or Soifon while we were alone just now? Unless…."A sick feeling descended upon Yoruichi's stomach, she had a very bad feeling about this. She gestured Soifon over to talk to her out of earshot of the terrified shinigami crouching miserably on the ground. "It's leaving us until last for some reason. And the way this has happened, leaving those bodies on display, taking a few at a time, it's doing this to play with us."

"As revenge because we hurt it so badly before?" Suggested Soifon, keeping her eyes on the other woman's stunning features.

Yoruichi slowly shook her head, meeting the Captains' gaze. "Perhaps, but Ryota said it was different. We need to get out of here, this thing isn't going to leave us alone until it finishes its game."

Soifon nodded in agreement, her braids swaying behind her. Yoruichi turned to walk over to the remaining Squad member, but Soifon caught her hand, causing the woman to turn in surprise.

"I need you to know that whatever happens, I will do anything to protect you Yoruichi-sama."

"Soifon…" Yoruichi could find no words to say to the small Captain, wondering if she had even realised the way she had addressed the purple-haired woman. Instead she wrapped her arms around the lithe body of her Captain and pulled her into a tight embrace, their lips meeting to convey their emotions.

Wishing the moment could last longer, Soifon reluctantly broke the kiss. Still holding hands, the two officers headed over to the bewildered looking shinigami who didn't dare comment on what he'd just seen. Without warning, the ground began to shake, and a whirling maelstrom opened beneath Ryota with a clap of thunder. Both Yoruichi and Soifon sped forward to pull the terrified shinigami to safety but enormous blue claws attached to a muscled purple arm shot out and grasped him, tugging him helplessly into the depths of the crackling vortex which closed as fast as it had opened, swallowing him whole. His scream echoed through the area long after he had disappeared, mingled with a mocking sneer.

Cursing angrily, Soifon stamped on the ground where the portal had been her sword slicing viciously through the air. "Coward! Come out here and face us you Hollow scum!" Yoruichi laid a hand gently on the frustrated woman's shoulder, calming Soifon down a little.

"Soifon, it couldn't be helped. We need to think up a strategy to defeat this thing." Soifon nodded resignedly as the purple-haired woman began pacing, deep in thought. Her eyes wondered vacantly to the sword in Soifon's hand, the glint of silver metal reflecting upon gold as she mused to herself. 'Surrounded by lightning…its skin was purple! It couldn't be'. Her eyes narrowed and focussed upon her zanpaktou as a suspicion nagged at her racing mind.

"Strike from the stormy sky, Raiju!" Yoruichi shouted, drawing her sword out horizontally before her, praying her suspicions would be unfounded. Soifon stared at her in surprise, then horrified realisation as Yoruichi continued to stand with her sword out in front, completely unchanged. Yoruichi groaned in dismay as her shikai failed to materialize. Her zanpaktou had abandoned her just as the other shinigami's had during the recent rebellion.

Guttural laughter rumbled through the air as the creature that had been hunting them finally revealed it's self, realising the game was over. Whirling around and pushing a shocked Soifon behind her, Yoruichi confronted the beast leaping from yet another swirling tear in the atmosphere, now understanding why strands of the terrible reiatsu had been familiar.

"Raiju, what have you done?" The entrancing woman's face was marred by horror; her own zanpaktou had merged with the Hollow she had sent it to destroy. The once reptilian mask was now that of a feline, the jagged ivory shell bordered by purple lightning bolts, with a bolt extending from the bottom of each cruel black eye stopping short of the snarling mouth full of razor sharp fangs. The skin of the creature had become purple and Raiju's form still rippled with blue and purple flashes of lightning, the tail of thunderbolts whipping and thrashing the air with a life of their own. Standing upon its hind legs, the zanpaktou towered above Yoruichi and Soifon, the sharp blue claws were still that of the Hollow, long and lethal, allowing it to shred the fabric of the world of spirits.

The creature cackled at its former master's dismay. "You kept me imprisoned within that blade for 200 years without once releasing me, now you will suffer as I did!" Raiju sunk its claws into the ground and roared its defiance before charging straight at the two women in an explosion of crackling energy.


	16. Chapter 16 Revenge

**Chapter 16 – Revenge**

Lightning flashed and crackled through the billowing cloud of smoke and dust. A deep fissure scarred the earth where the two women had been standing.

"You'll need to be faster than that, as well you know Raiju," Yoruichi said eyeing her former zanpaktou with distain from her position behind it.

Sneering, the purple creature turned and barred gleaming fangs. "This will not be over quickly _master_", it rasped. "I'm going to take my time torturing you!" With this the beast flung its lightning enshrouded body towards Yoruichi, vicious blue claws slashing the air.

Flickering with rapid shunpo, the woman dodged each brutal blow as the Hollow Raiju continued its assault. Laughing manically, it increased its speed without warning, catching a startled Yoruichi off guard and keeping her hard pressed to repel the onslaught. Suddenly, the enormous cat turned and swiped at a figure to its left as a sharp needling pain spread through the muscled purple arm. Growling in fury, Raiju's pitch black eyes narrowed behind the ivory mask as a houmonka spread across the smarting area.

"Ah, my master's precious little insect" the creature spat, glaring at a smirking Soifon crouched on a high tree branch. "But you and I haven't been treated so differently."

Taking advantage of her zanpaktou's momentary distraction, the purple-haired woman aimed a forceful kick at the side of the monster's head, only for Raiju spit a stream of scorching blue lightning bolts in her direction forcing her to jump hastily aside. Laughing mockingly at Yoruichi's attempt, the creature turned its attention back to the small Captain.

"My master has made you suffer too, has she not? One hundred years worth of hatred burned in your heart as it did in mine."

Soifon's steely grey eyes locked onto the twin empty pits of the Hollow. "Whatever mind games you are trying to play, they are pathetic. I have no idea what you are referring to, nor do I desire to know." Bringing a glinting Suzumebachi into position, the Captain prepared for another strike.

Cackling, Raiju ploughed deep furrows in the earth with its claws and whipped its crackling tail around like an angry snake, preventing either shinigami from getting too close. "You should despise her as much as I do, surely you can't have forgotten?" It asked in mock surprise. Fixing Yoruichi with an evil grin, the beast continued. "Even if your memories have been altered, your heart and soul have not forgotten the betrayal by the one you love."

"Raiju!" Yoruichi warned, her golden eyes flashing angrily. "Leave Soifon out of this, this is between me and you." Desperate to distract her zanpaktou, she surged forward yet again, only to be repelled by ever faster blows from the cruel talons, this time one succeeding in slicing a crimson ribbon into her arm.

Soifon snorted and made to dismiss the insane creature's nonsense and rush forward in attack, but unbidden the shadowy image sprang to her mind, along with a powerful rush of conflicting emotions. Pausing for a moment to clear her head, the grinning beast's word's sunk in. Unsure of herself, Soifon glanced at a worried looking Yoruichi on the forest floor. "What is it talking about Yoruichi?"

"My master does not want you to remember little insect. She abandoned both of us." Raiju turned its great head to leer at the dark-skinned woman. "I will tear away everything that is important to you. When your spirit is entirely crushed, then I will kill you!"

Yoruichi's eyes blazed as her spiritual pressure rose. She must stop Raiju at any cost from triggering Soifon's memories. She couldn't find out like this! It would destroy everything she had fought for the past few days and leave her right back where she started; hated by Soifon.

Her golden eyes fixed imploringly upon on the Captain's. "Soifon, trust me! I will explain everything to you when we have finished with this _thing_. Don't listen to it, everything it says is twisted out of hatred."

Deciding to put her faith in the woman she loved, Soifon pushed aside the inner turmoil and confusion. Her grey eyes hardened in determination and she leapt from the branch to land at the purple-haired woman's side. "Yoruichi, even if what this creature says is true, my heart and soul belong to you and although I can't explain it, they always have."

Snarling, Raiju realised that manipulating the Captain to get to its master had failed. Standing to its full height, the behemoth bellowed and lightning filled flames surged ferociously around the powerful form. Sparks fizzed and spat around the razor sharp teeth as it launched another stream of electricity towards the two women, charging straight towards them like a mighty juggernaught.

Her face grim, Yoruichi leaped over the deadly stream straight for the mask, her sword held out straight to drive between her former zanpaktou's eyes. But the beast was too fast, and sent its talons slicing forwards to impale the purple-haired woman. At the last second, a roar rent the air as its enormous arms were knocked aside, black crests spreading across each of them as Soifon vaulted past, her braids flying behind her.

With a resounding crack, Yoruichi's sword pierced the thick white mask near the top of the Hollow's head and sent the beast reeling backwards into the dirt and over the side of an outcrop. The earth shuddered as it leaped back to its feet. Raiju glared at up at Yoruichi standing upon the edge of the platform, a deep fissure running from the top of the mask coming to end between its soulless eyes.

"What's the matter Raiju," Yoruichi taunted, "did I damage your new face?" Snarling at the purple-haired woman, Raiju was unaware that Soifon was plummeting out of the sky above and her foot connected with the back of the creature's neck, smashing it to the floor in a cloud of dust.

Yoruichi's eyes shone with triumph as the dust began to settle, only to be replaced with horror at the scene that was revealed below. A gloating Raiju had managed to pin a struggling Soifon to the ground with its claws, the blue talons pressing harder and harder, tearing through her clothing to pierce flesh, blood trickling from the deepening wounds.

"Let her go!" Yoruichi yelled, rushing forwards with guilt tearing at her chest.

"I don't think so" the creature hissed, its claws sinking deeper causing the Captain to writhe in pain.

"Yoruichi, finish it now!" Soifon gasped, her face pale white in agony.

Hoisting the Captain into the air before Yoruichi, Raiju began to squeeze her in its massive fist, causing Yoruichi to stop dead in her tracks. "Please, put her down. I won't stop you from doing what you want to me. Just let her go." Yoruichi implored helplessly. As her own zanpaktou crushed the person most important to her, she felt as though those claws were squeezing her heart.

Grinning, the beast knew it had won. "I will release her, only if you break the stone sealing your memories," it demanded. Seeing the woman its master loved become filled with hate once her memories of the past returned would be a much sweeter revenge than merely crushing her. Besides, it would crush her after anyway. To further persuade the golden-eyed woman, Raiju gave another squeeze, causing the Captain writhing within its grasp to cry out in pain.

Yoruichi scowled, sadness filling her eyes as she withdrew the amber stone from a pocket within her uniform. Her eyes dimmed as she met the pain-filled ones of the smaller woman. "I'm sorry Soifon. I failed to protect you. Looks like this is the only way." Glaring at Raiju, she commanded, "You must release her at the exact moment I break the stone."

"Agreed" rumbled the creature eagerly, loosening its grip upon Soifon.

As the small pebble was released, it glinted in the flickering blue and purple lights as it fell earthwards. Flinging the Captain towards the ledge, Raiju cackled as the stone hit the ground and smashed into tiny pieces.

Yoruichi leaped into the air to catch a barely conscious Soifon and landed awkwardly, the bruised Captain cradled in her arms. "I put my desires before your safety, forgive me for being selfish Soifon" she whispered. "Goodbye." Kissing her lips tenderly one last time, Yoruichi laid her gently on the ground and strode back to the edge of the ledge to stand eye-level with her sneering zanpaktou.

"Y-yoruichi…" coughed Soifon weakly as she used her ebbing strength to roll onto her side to watch the golden-eyed beauty. "Wait…Yoruichi."

Raiju's sneer became a snarl as it realised that breaking the stone had changed nothing. "Her memories haven't returned, what trickery is this?" It demanded, glaring at its former master furiously.

Grinning at her fuming zanpaktou, Yoruichi ran a hand through rich purple hair. "Were you so caught up in your plans of revenge when you learnt that I would be using you again that you failed to notice that I had Urahara make two copies of my memories?" Laughing she continued, "The other stone is hidden far away from here with no chance of being broken unless I do it myself."

"I will kill you both right now!" Roared Raiju, hauling its muscular body over the ledge towards them in rage.

"Unfortunately, in order to finish you off it means I must trigger her memories returning, but that's the price I'm willing to pay in order to protect her, even if she hates me. I should have done this from the start and she never would have been injured." Yoruichi turned to glance at Soifon before smiling grimly.

"Shunko!"

Blinding white light filled the area causing Raiju to stumble backwards, claws covering its eyes. Soifon threw her arm in front of her face until her eyes began to adjust to the searing blaze. When she could look again, at first she thought she was dreaming; the dark shadowy figure stood before her, the outline blurred by the intense light. As the light faded to reveal purple hair and glowing golden eyes she instantly knew the identity of the figure that had plagued her thoughts, their forms merging into one person. Her eyes fixed upon the figure in shock, a torrent of emotions surged through her heart as her memories of the past came flooding back. Reeling mentally from the intensity of the whirling feelings and flash backs, she was unable to move or speak, only stare dumbly at the woman before her.

Currents of blazing white energy swirled around Yoruichi, tearing the black material from her shoulders to revel the onmitsukido uniform concealed beneath. She forced the dancing energy into her arms and legs and shot forward to punch through the mask of her still blinded zanpaktou's face. Roaring in pain, the creature stumbled as Yoruichi delt it a ferocious kick, shattering the mask further. Raiju sliced the air wildly with its claws and tore open a portal to another world to escape the punishment of its master. Diving though it, the portal began to seal behind the creature.

Turning, Yoruichi looked sadly at the dark-haired woman, taking in her lovely features one last time, uttering something before she leaped through the closing gateway.

"I love you Soifon."

Soifon's mind came crashing back to reality as the enormity of what had happened descended upon her. As the portal closed upon the woman she still loved and had lost again with a final glimpse of purple and gold, the Captain's heart breaking scream was said to have been heard even at Soul Society.

"Yoruichi!"


	17. Chapter 17 Memories Awakened

A/N - Hello guys, I have finally written another chapter. Sorry it took me so long! Please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Memories Awakened**

Landing hard on the ground the portal snapping shut above her, golden eyes scoured the area for her wounded zanpaktou. Yoruichi surveyed the world through the portal in surprise. White lightning rent the crackling air above a fissure-covered purple landscape. Rocks floated above the wasteland as though time had stopped just as an invisible giant's fist had smashed the ground, flinging debris into the air. Shaking her head in disbelief that such a place could exist, Yoruichi rose wondering which direction her fleeing zanpaktou had taken. Closing her eyes, she attempted to trace the creature's disturbing reiatsu. The trail seemed to lead towards a towering spiral of twisted violet rock in the distance, a crown of lightning at its summit. The original Hollow must have had its base there the woman guessed. And now it had been inherited by her zanpaktou.

Frowning as she thought about Raiju and what it had cost her, her eyes flashed dangerously as she shouted towards the structure in the distance. "Raiju! I am going to utterly destroy you for what you have done! I will tear you apart with my own hands!" Her rage building as she pictured Soifon's blank face and battered body, she launched herself through the static atmosphere, her fury lending her great speed.

Her zanpaktou had ruined everything she had worked for and risked with Soifon, and cruelly snatched it all away at the point where she was ready to explain everything to the Captain before restoring her memories. Yoruichi had seen the pain return to those grey eyes and knew all of her efforts were undone. Leaping over the floating rocks littering her path like a wild animal, Yoruichi's normally laid back exterior was eroded by the anger and agony raging inside her. A large lump of rock floated before her, blocking her way. Crackling white energy blistered around her as she smashed right into the boulder, pulverising it into dust, not even noticing the wounds inflicted upon her body as she furiously destroyed everything in her path. Her shunko became out of control, the flashing energy spreading further and lightning smashing rocks yards away and tearing scars in the ground as she raced towards her enemy.

All too quickly, Yoruichi had caught up to the Hollow-zanpaktou. Raiju had barely reached its lair when the sounds of destruction and the cracking and smashing of stone reached it. Snarling, the beast hid in the shadows of the cave, waiting for its master. This time the cursed woman would be crushed quickly it decided. Her death would be satisfying, no matter whether it was fast or slow.

The ground in the opening of the cave shook slightly as first, pebbles dancing on the surface. The tremors became more violent and dust fell from the rocky ceiling as a demon-like figure hurled its self into the cave, shunko smashing the opening wider. Raiju's bitter spirit quailed momentarily as it beheld the golden-eyed demon that had come roaring into its domain.

Yoruichi's clothing was torn and blood trickled from a myriad of cuts. Her hair had mostly come loose and the purple strands swirled around her shaking form as her chest heaved with breathlessness. Her eyes however were bright and fierce, probing into the corners of the cave for her foe through the crumbling stone and dust that fell around her lightning-covered form.

Flinging its muscled body from the side of the cave, Raiju pounced upon the woman, sharp claws glinting with murderous intent. If Raiju's immobile white mask could have conveyed emotion it would have registered shock as the golden orbs turned upon the beast with a blast of pure hatred as the shinigami fearlessly stood her ground. Raiju had half expected her to shunpo away from the attack, but instead Yoruichi smashed both fists forward into the creature's face regardless of the claws now lodged in her abdomen. Kido surged through her arms shattering the mask further as Raiju howled and tore the vicious claws free from the woman tearing her side to shreds. Stumbling backwards, one claw across the mask unable to prevent the shards from crumbling to the floor leaving only one side covering the feline features, Raiju roared, "I will still live to drink your blood, mask or not!"

Readying for another strike, Raiju built up a lightning storm around him, whipping the mighty tail around, a stream of bolts blasted from the snarling maw. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she concentrated her shunko, white lightning filling the cave and crackling as it came into contact with Raiju's blue and purple bolts. "I apologise for how I treated you Raiju. I should have had more respect for you and would have if you had made me aware of your feelings. But what you have done, even if I deserved some punishment, is despicable. If I made you suffer before, it is nothing compared to what you have just done to me."

Laughter gargled in the beast's throat as it spat "I am glad _master_, and now all I desire is your death! Then perhaps I will return to Soul Society seek out that pathetic insect and put her out of her misery as a final act of kindness."

Yoruichi's eyes snapped wide open and a blast of white energy filled the cavern shaking the ground violently, forcing Raiju a few paces back. Above the sound of the ceiling beginning to cave in, Yoruichi yelled "I will not allow you to touch her, so no matter the cost, I will kill you here!" With that the two opponents launched their attacks with all their might, an explosion of energy blasting from the cave.

Soifon screamed Yoruichi's name as the portal swirled shut but the golden-eyed woman was gone. She couldn't make out what Yoruichi had said before she disappeared but it didn't matter. Her heart was in tatters, the painful emotions took over her limbs and she beat the ground in anger and sorrow with tears coursing down her cheeks. She had been tricked and lied to, and Yoruichi had altered her memories. Most of all, she had once more been left by that woman with no way to find her. She could not cope with this torment again. But this time it was infinitely worse; her time with Yoruichi over the past few days had given her a glimpse of what she could have had and had been snatched away. Her grey eyes clouded over as anger began to outweigh her grief.

"Yoruichi-sama, you will not leave me again!" Leaping to her feet, Soifon drew her zanpaktou from its sheath and shouted furiously, "Bankai!"

At once her arm was encased with gleaming golden metal and she aimed the heavy rocket at the area where the portal had just closed.

"Jakuho Raikoben!"

The missile surged free and shot towards its target, engulfing the trees behind Soifon in a storm of flame. A mighty explosion shook the area as the missile detonated in mid air, the blast flinging the Captain far into the sky. But as she descended she saw a ragged tear amongst the flames and smoke and a glimpse of purple. Righting herself in the air, she surged forwards through the portal she had torn back open and shot through into the strange dimension.

When the falling of rocks and debris had subsided, Yoruichi found herself with a lethal claw impaling her shoulder and her back against the cave wall with Raiju breathing raggedly through the remains of the Hollow mask before her. The purple body was badly scorched and one of the creature's legs was smashed to a pulp. From the pain shooting through her body and the feel of blood dripping from her thigh she wasn't in much better shape. And she had lost the advantage, unable to move.

"Give me the sword. Try anything and I slice through your arm," Raiju rasped, pushing the claw deeper to back up the statement.

Realising she could buy herself some time, Yoruichi slowly slid the blade of her zanpaktou free from its holder behind her back.

"Give it to me" Raiju demanded. Slowly Yoruichi held the blade out towards him, planning on pulling the restraining claw free the instant Raiju accepted it. Snickering, Raiju grasped the offered weapon and pressed the claw deeper still, quickly preventing the grimacing shinigami from carrying out her plan. The Hollow creature dug the end of the sword into the ground and dealt it a ferocious kick with the uninjured leg, snapping Yoruichi's zanpaktou in two. Raiju laughed, "I will be a prisoner no longer, the Hollow's power has released me from that gaol. Now to finish the gaoler."

Suddenly a figure shot between them, and at the same instant Raiju's claw was sliced in two and the creature knocked backwards, Yoruichi felt a kick to her side sending her sprawling across the rough floor.

As the purple-haired woman looked up in painful surprise, standing over her was Soifon.

"Soifon! How did you get here?" She asked joyfully. But the dark-haired woman remained silent, and Yoruichi's worst fears were realised. Her usually bright golden eyes dulled as she gazed into the cold grey orbs of the Captain.

"The insect has returned to save her beloved?" Sneered Raiju from across the cave.

"No" stated Soifon. "I have come here for the same reason as you, Zanpaktou," she said without taking her narrowed eyes off Yoruichi. "You were right, we are the same. Both hurt and abandoned by this woman. I hate her for what she's put me through twice now." She kicked Yoruichi angrily as Raiju howled with laughter at the turn of events.

Yoruichi felt her heart turn ice cold at the Captain's words and all of the fight and anger left her body as she finally gave up.

"I won't make you suffer as you did to me. It will be quick." Soifon continued as she drew Suzumebachi. "I must make sure you can't hurt me anymore Yoruichi-sama. Maybe the love I've held for you for over 100 years will die with you."

Yoruichi looked into Soifon's icy eyes one last time and a tear ran softly down her ebony skinned cheek. I won't try to stop it if it's you, little bee," she said quietly before lowering her purple head, resigned to her fate.

Yoruichi's former zanpaktou heaved its self upright and moved towards the shinigami, leering down at its master. "Perhaps this will be the sweetest outcome of all," it guffawed. Eager to see its master's demise, Raiju stood towering behind Soifon. "Do it, insect. Watching the one she cares about destroy her will be more satisfying than slaying her myself."

Soifon's eyes never left Yoruichi. "Bankai."

Yoruichi closed her eyes, no longer caring. Soifon's words had pierced her heart and she knew she deserved this fate.

Cackling, Raiju watched the small Captain raise an enormous missile launcher and aim it directly at Yoruichi's head.

"Sayonara Yoruichi-sama."

Whirling faster than the eye could see, Soifon smashed the end of the missile through the grinning teeth of Raiju's mask, snapped teeth littering the ground.

"I would protect Yoruichi-sama with my life no matter what!" Soifon snarled into the fearful face of Yoruichi's zanpaktou before firing the missile.

Again the floor of the cave shook as a raging furnace and blistering heat surged around the area. Soifon was flung through the air once again and stopped by the hard surface of the cave wall. Immediately jumping up she threw herself over Yoruichi to shield her from the blast, using her steel sash to protect them from the heat. The dark-skinned woman's eyes radiated shock as she caught up with what had happened.

Raising her singed head, Soifon looked over to where Raiju had been standing. Nothing remained, the creature had been blasted out of existence. The ceiling finally began to give way after the repeated abuse, and as the heat subsided the falling rocks and trembling ground told Soifon it was time to leave.

"Yoruichi-sama, get up," the Captain hauled the dazed woman to her feet and made for the exit, Yoruichi stumbling behind her. "We aren't going to make it," Soifon muttered as the tall spiral of the structure collapsed inwards. Picking Yoruichi up, the Captain used the last of her energy to shunpo through the exit as the tower crashed to the ground. The shinigami went sprawling onto the hard purple rocks outside, narrowly missing being flattened by tumbling boulders.

They both lay in silence side by side for a while, too exhausted to move. Eventually, Yoruichi timidly spoke. "Thankyou Soifon. For everything you've done for me, and for everything I've taken for granted." Standing slowly, she helped the dark-haired woman to her feet.

Facing each other awkwardly, guilty golden eyes met grey ones full of tears and Soifon asked the question she needed the answer to. "Yoruichi-sama, why didn't you take me with you?"

Again that question. Yoruichi briefly thought about the last time Soifon had asked her that, she had been crying then too. Yoruichi hadn't realised what the answer then, but now she was certain of it. Stepping forward she clasped Soifon's face between her soft hands and looked unfalteringly into the Captain's eyes. "Because I love you Soifon."

Tears poured from Soifon's eyes and ran over Yoruichi's hands as she stroked the Captain's cheeks. "I couldn't take you with me after Urahara because I loved you, I just didn't consciously realise that. You would never have reached your potential. You are a great warrior and leader now, that would have been impossible had you stayed with me and become an exile. After I left it tore me up inside; I realised you would hate me."

Yoruichi rested her forehead against Soifon's as she continued, "I didn't take you with me through the portal because I felt so guilty and angry with myself for letting you get hurt by my own zanpaktou, I didn't want you to get hurt any further. And I thought you would hate me when your memories returned before I could explain myself. All of that was my fault. Soifon, please forgive me."

Soifon remained silent, her damp eyes still staring deep into Yoruichi's twin suns. She replied by leaning forwards and closing the gap between their lips, drawing Yoruichi into a deep kiss conveying everything she had to say and everything she felt. Holding each other tightly, the two shinigami remained embracing each other for a while. Soifon eventually broke the kiss and said what she had thought she would have to keep hidden for the rest of her life. "I love you Yoruichi-sama, I always have. Ever since I first saw you walking past like a Goddess when I was a child. Don't feel guilty anymore because even though it hurt, everything has brought us to this moment. So let's try and get out of this place and forget the past."

Yoruichi smiled at the Captain, gratitude plain on her beautiful face. "Ok Taichou, but how are we going to get out? I doubt there are portals lying around."

Soifon pointed to an area behind Yoruichi. "Well what's that over there?" As the purple-haired woman turned to look, Soifon grasped the end of the blue claw still lodged in the woman's should her and ripped it free, causing Yoruichi to yelp in pain. "Argh, what did you do?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama but here is our only way out," she waved the blood-splattered claw before Yoruichi's face. I have no idea where we'll end up, but any place is better than here she stated before swiping at the air in front of them with the Hollow's claw.

Yoruichi grasped hold of Soifon's hand as a portal opened into the forest they had left behind earlier and together they walked through without looking back.

* * *

A/N - It kinda seems like the end of the story, but I'm not done quite yet!

Also, it amuses me how my spell checker keeps wanting to change Urahara to urethra. I find it strangely appropriate as I dislike him as much as Soifon does XD


	18. Chapter 18 Homeward Bound

A/N - Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews and for continuing to read this fic! I'd like to especially thank MCLBLUE for all the reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 18 - Homeward bound

The view of the forest the other side of the portal was a welcome sight, even if it was once again dull and grey, rain clouds threatening to burst. Throwing herself down on the grass face first, Yoruichi let out a long sigh. It had been non-stop action for her the past few days. Soifon gazed down at the dark-skinned woman in amusement, joy still whirling inside her at the realisation that Yoruichi finally returned her feelings.

Rolling onto her back to look at the short Captain with the portal fizzing out of existence behind her, Yoruichi smiled as she knew that all her hard work had paid off and she could enjoy Soifon's company without having to hide anything. Her eyes alighted upon the claw still gripped in Soifon's hand. "I bet Urahara could come up with a use for this and figure out how the portals work!" She jumped up and attempted to relieve Soifon of the claw so she could take a better look. Soifon scowled at the mention of the detestable man and held it out of reach. Yoruichi pouted and realised her suggestion hadn't been a good idea. "Fine then, well what about giving it to Mayuri to research?"

"Of course, I'll be giving it to the Captain Commander who'll probably hand it over to Mayuri," Soifon snorted, deciding after mentioning _him_, Yoruichi wasn't going to get it off her. She resorted to twirling on the spot to keep the taller woman from grabbing the item. Not to be denied, the cat-like woman decided to play dirty and distract Soifon by grabbing hold of the black-haired woman's free hand and pressing it to her bosom while at the same time leaning in as though for a kiss, her lips stopping a fraction away from Soifon's.

As planned Soifon froze and instantly turned bright red, but seeing Yoruichi's lips parting into a grin Soifon found the presence of mind to throw the claw over her shoulder onto the ground behind her.

"Hey!" Yoruichi shouted, her head turning to watch the claw sail away. She made to grab at it but found herself unable to move because Soifon had placed a hand under the golden-eyed woman's chin and pulled her back around so they were facing each other. Yoruichi momentarily forgot about Raiju's talon as Soifon pressed their lips together. Only about a minute later did Yoruichi pull away and grumble, "That was cheating."

"I only borrowed the idea from you," Soifon replied smugly with a faint blush still on her cheeks. She hadn't really expected herself to do something like that. "And besides, you shouldn't get so close to me if you don't want to tempt me," she added, her blush deepening as she admitted to her own lack of control around the beautiful woman.

"You had no problem making the first move the other day" smirked Yoruichi.

"That was when I couldn't remember everything and who exactly you were!" exclaimed Soifon, her cheeks flaming as she retrieved the snapped blue claw from the ground and stowed it inside her torn haori. Thinking about it now, she was actually quite embarrassed that she had been so forward with her Goddess, something she would never have dreamed of doing normally. Thinking about the inappropriate way she had acted towards Lady Yoruichi made her squirm with embarrassment.

This statement brought Yoruichi's grin back out as she mentally decided to have as much fun as possible teasing Soifon who appeared to be more like her old shy self full of admiration and awe for her old senpai now that her memories had fully returned. That was only until she could no longer give in to her own desires of course. Dropping to the floor hard, Yoruichi propped herself up with her arms behind her back and began making a show of her numerous wounds causing her intense pain, eliciting a concerned "Yoruichi-sama!" from Soifon who crouched down beside her to take a look at the damage.

In actuality, the purple-haired woman was fairly badly injured, but the adrenaline from the fight and the realisation that she and Soifon could finally be together had successfully kept her mind distracted from the wounds. Her side sported a deep gash inflicted by Raiju's cruel claws and her thigh was deeply cut although it had stopped bleeding. Her shinigami uniform was torn to shreds in some areas exposing large areas of ebony skin, which she fully intended to use to her advantage.

"Soifon, do you think you could heal me at all? My reiatsu is far too drained to use kido for even a weak healing spell." Her mouth couldn't help curling at the corners as she fought off a smile when the Captain immediately knelt next to her and set about using a healing kido. A faint green light shone from Soifon's hands over Yoruichi's injured side and the cat-woman barely had time to suppress the grin as Soifon glanced up at her face. She returned the look with big innocent doe eyes causing the dark-haired woman to colour slightly before looking back down to Yoruichi's side.

The Captain felt Yoruichi's glowing golden eyes on her as she worked and after a few minutes gave in and looked back up to find the woman staring seductively back at her. Soifon drank in the lovely woman's features. Her vivid purple hair was wild and dancing free of its tie to frame her dusty face making her appear almost feral and even more attractive. Yoruichi's lips parted slightly drawing Soifon's entranced gaze and she licked her lips slowly causing Soifon's breath to hitch as a desire to claim them rose inside her.

"Soifon, are you tired? Your healing kido has stopped…"

The grey-eyed Captain spluttered as she realised she had become so distracted she was unable to channel her reiatsu.

"My deepest apologies, Yoruichi-sama" Soifon managed as blood suffused her face in embarrassment. Returning to her task silently berating herself, she didn't notice the woman she was healing shaking slightly with silent mirth. 'This was too good' Yoruichi thought, wondering how far she could push her little bee before she snapped and let her desires take over.

As Soifon continued closing up the wound with her spell, Yoruichi slowly began to peel back the shreds of black material still clinging to her chest under the pretence of examining the damage. Out of the corner of her eye Soifon became aware of more and more of Yoruichi's generous cleavage becoming unveiled and tried her best to focus on the woman's almost closed up wound, her hands trembling slightly.

Pointing at a tiny scratch near her right nipple, the purple-haired woman forced Soifon's attention to her now fully exposed breast. "This really hurts, maybe some stone or something got into it," she exaggerated, giggling internally at the mortified look on Soifon's face. "Could you take a look, I can't quite tell." She asked sweetly.

"Umm…" was all Soifon could manage as she became a deeper shade of red every second while obediently lowering her head to better be able to look at the tiny cut.

Sitting up suddenly so that Soifon's face was almost buried between her breasts an evilly grinning Yoruichi asked trying to sound as serious as she could as she could swear she saw steam rising from the girl's head. "Can you see it better now? Could you just check there's no dirt or anything in there, it really stings."

Receiving no understandable response, Yoruichi felt Soifon's shaking finger gently trace the cut and felt her warm breath caress her nipple. Her own plan beginning to backfire on her, Yoruichi began to feel increasingly aroused as the soft finger continued to slide across her breast, brushing her hardening nipple. 'Dammit…ahh.'

Unable to suppress a slight moan, Yoruichi's eyes met Soifon's as the Captain looked up at the sound, lust shining in her eyes. She felt Soifon's remaining fingers begin to gently squeeze her and the warm breath strengthen and quicken.

The reiatsu of several shinigami suddenly invaded the area as dark figures flashed into view before the two women. Soifon hastily pulled her hands away from Yoruichi as the woman rapidly covered herself up and looked into the cold eyes of the Captain of the 6th Squad, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Raising an eyebrow at the suspicious position the two women were in he closed his eyes and remarked snidely, "It looks like you two are very much alive and well."

Standing quickly, Soifon coughed awkwardly and tried to regain her own stern attitude. "I was merely healing my Vice-Captain. As you can see she is badly injured." The woman defended, a blush still clinging to her cheeks. Yoruichi pulled herself into a sitting position throwing in a few painful groans and wincing for good measure.

"Damn, I wish I was wounded, looks like fun" leered a red-haired shinigami standing to the right of Byakuya.

"Vice-Captain Renji, I didn't realise you had enough brain cells to enable such imagination. Keep your lecherous comments to yourself if you wish to keep your skull intact" shot Soifon, her grey eyes narrowing dangerously. Turning her attention back to Byakuya she continued. "I assume you aren't here on a pleasure trip so would it be too much trouble for you to actually assist the Vice-Captain and myself here?"

Signalling several of his squad to approach, the shinigami set about healing and bandaging the two women. "The Captain Commander sent my squad to search for signs of you after hearing nothing for two days." The black-haired man explained.

"I sent some of the stealth force to report back after we had defeated the Hollow, but we later found them dead" said Soifon as a deep gash on her right arm was expertly bandaged. "I will explain when we are back at Soul Society, but there is no longer any danger."

"Very well, I will head back immediately and report to the Captain Commander." Byakuya was gone with a flash of shunpo, wanting to be out of the squalid conditions of the forest and back to the solitude of his quarters as soon as possible, glad that he was not required to enter battle with his squad.

"Tch, rude little Byakuya. Shows up when he's not wanted then vanishes" muttered Yoruichi who was still quite put out that her alone with Soifon had been interrupted.

The dark-haired woman smiled at the golden-eyed shinigami seated next to her, knowing what she was thinking she gave her hand a gentle squeeze and blushed faintly. "We'll soon be back at Soul Society." Yoruichi returned the smile, their eyes lingering upon each other longer than necessary.

Snickering to himself, Renji observed the women and thought 'Imagination my ass, there's definitely something going on between these two.' Receiving a death glare from Soifon, Renji immediately looked skyward whistling tunelessly. He hoped the return trip back to Soul Society with the short-tempered Captain would be quick; the less time to earn injuries the better.


	19. Chapter 19 Return

A/N - Hello to anyone still reading this, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaages. I've had this chapter sitting around for months and finally managed to get it up here.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Return

After arriving back at Soul Society, Soifon was immediately called into a Captain's meeting to report the outcome of the mission. As predicted, the snapped blue claw that the short woman had managed to keep hold of was passed into Mayuri's hands for further analysis, to the scientist's great pleasure. Yoruichi was sent off to the 4th Squad's barracks to receive more thorough treatment for her injuries and was accompanied by Vice-captain Renji who required treatment for a broken nose, dislocated jaw and a black eye. On the trip back Soifon was given cause to decide that firstly the red-haired pervert needed to be taught how to mind his own business and secondly that she didn't much like his face.

"What happened to you Renji? Walk into a tree out in the forest?" Laughed passing shinigami.

"You'll be walkin' into my fist if you don't shut it" growled the Vice-captain, grimacing at the pain in his jaw when he spoke, much to the watching shinigami's continued amusement.

Yoruichi smiled ruefully at the scowling man as she pushed aside the door to the 4th Squad's barracks. He had really brought it upon himself.

Several hours later dusk hovered upon the horizon and the purple-haired woman paced impatiently around her room next door to Soifon's quarters, waiting for the woman to return. Her wounds now fully healed, she wondered what was taking the petite Captain so long. Surely she must be done with the Captain's meeting and have had her injuries treated by now? Not accustomed to waiting for anything too long she rapidly grew restless. Flicking her long silky hair behind her, she left the room to find the woman.

Leaving the capable hands of Unohana, Soifon made her way to the quarters of the Onmitskido. Having already informed the members of Squad 2 of their companions death's she now had the unpleasant task of informing her special forces. Following that, she planned on taking their minds off it by whipping them back into shape as they were bound to have neglected their training in her absence. And then, she thought wistfully, perhaps she might get to be alone with Yoruichi-sama for a short while before turning in for the night.

"T-taichou!"

Not turning Soifon stopped and addressed the owner of the voice. "What is it Omeada?"

Following his Captain from the meeting, the disgraced former Vice-Captain spluttered nervously, "I wanted to ask you if I am still in your Squad, Taichou. After getting beaten I thought-"

"No, I'm not kicking you out of the Squad," Soifon replied. "I expect you to resume following my orders as Third Seat."

"Thank you Taichou! You won't regret this!" The man made to step forward with tears and snot flowing down his face to express his gratitude but Soifon shooed him away, waving a hand over her shoulder. "Now stop bothering me and find something useful to do. I have things to see to and I don't have time to wipe your dribble from my clothes."

"Sorry Taichou, thank you Taichou!" The snivelling shinigami bowed to Soifon's retreating figure as she made her way down the corridor towards the Onmitskido quarters. 'The Taichou isn't so bad after all…' he thought, relieved to still belong to the Squad. Straightening up, he pulled a bag of chips from his uniform and munched upon them, his arrogance returning immediately. 'She must have realised a noble, handsome and talented guy like me is vital to the Squad.' Puffing out his chest, Third Seat Omeada strode haughtily back into the barracks, scattering chip fragments as he went.

Surveying the neat rows of black clad troops beneath her from the balcony of the courtyard, Soifon delivered her grim news. They took it in silently, not betraying any emotion at their companions' deaths. Not one shed a tear for their lost comrades; all as they had been trained to do. As the evening drew in, the Captain set her men to practicing a routine of punches, blocks and kicks. Drumming her fingers on wooden balcony, eyes staring sightlessly at the training shinigami below, her mind quickly wandered. She could barely believe the events of the past few days, that Yoruichi-sama returned her feelings at last. Her stomach clenched with nerves and excitement, everything she had ever dared hope for had become reality. A blush surfaced as she imagined being held by entrancing golden orbs with full lips brushing her own. Shaking herself from her reverie and eager to return to her senpai, Soifon cast a critical eye upon the now sweating troops and decided to allow them another few minutes of training before calling it a day.

"Just ten minutes more, give it all you've got and finish strong!" She called down.

"But what if I can't wait ten minutes more?" A voice as sweet as honey whispered into her ear as a familiar reiatsu surrounded her. Pressing herself close to the smaller woman's back, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

The Captain coloured as the Goddess' warm breath caressed her cheek. "Y-yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here!" Was all she could manage, taken by surprise at the older woman's arrival.

"I couldn't wait for you any longer, Soifon" she whispered, sending a shiver of electricity up the dark-haired girl's spine. Lowering her mouth, the Shihoin placed a gentle trail of kisses down the girl's neck coming to rest above her collar bone.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon managed, fighting the urge to turn and kiss the woman. "The Omnitskido…" Halted briefly as Yoruichi's lips slowly retraced their path, she continued. "They will be finished-" Her sentence became a low moan as Yoruichi grinned and kissed Soifon's neck slowly, putting slight pressure on her skin with her teeth.

Some of the shinigami below looked up, bewildered at the strange sound which had seemed to come from their Captain or perhaps the new Vice-captain standing rather close behind her. Flustered, Soifon yelled, "Eyes down this instant and focus on what you're doing! If you have time to be looking at me you can't possibly be concentrating hard enough, so if I catch any of you looking up you'll do 200 press-ups with Omeada standing on your backs!"

Yoruichi took the opportunity to quickly slide a hand beneath Soifon's uniform, her fingers tracing soft skin. The Captain's breath caught in her throat as the golden-eyed woman's hand made its way to cup her breast before massaging it slowly. Playing with a nipple with her fingertip, Yoruichi returned her lips to the dark-haired shinigami's neck, enjoying the feel of the Captain's soft skin.

"Yoruichi-sama…." Soifon whispered desperately but then found herself fighting to hold back a moan. It managed to escape her lips as Yoruichi's fingers sent waves of heat through her. Desire rapidly mounting within her, her most urgent thought was that she and Yoruichi needed to get back to their quarters. Right now. Her breathing rapid, Soifon pulled away from a surprised Yoruichi and managed to gasp out to the troops below, "That's enough training for today, dismissed!" Whirling around to face the golden-eyed woman she grabbed tight hold of her hand and raced along the walkway. "Forgive me Yoruichi-sama, but I can't wait a second longer," she apologised, turning her head to look into gleaming eyes with a blush on her cheeks.

Smiling, Yoruichi squeezed the woman's hand, delight shining in her eyes as the two sped towards the Squad 2 barracks. Hurtling around a corner the two women almost collided with Omeada, the huge man inadvertently impeding their passage.

"Taichou! Can I say again how happy I am that- ooof!"

"Not now Omeada," Soifon snapped as she impatiently shoved the man aside with an elbow to the stomach, and was gone in a streak of black and purple.


End file.
